Kamen Rider Zero: Multiverse Panic!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Takashi and the gang learn that Count Marauderon is teaming up with villains from throughout the Multiverse, so they team up with all kinds of heroes to stop these vile evildoers! Pairings: OCxOC, RandyxOC, TsukunexMoka, and so on
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47/nathanralls09 here with a movie-fic based around my pal, Alex Justin Desoto/WOLFWATCHER12's _Kamen Rider Zero: The Multiverse Arc _fanfiction, _Kamen Rider Zero: Multiverse Panic_, basically, Takashi and the gang discover that Count Marauderon and his forces have allied themselves with various villains from throughout the Multiverse to bring forth an era of darkness and fear, however, Takashi and the gang find themselves teaming up with some new Riders and heroes to help turn the tide of battle!

This will be co-written by WOLFWATCHER12, CyotheLion, ScottishArtGuy, and so on.

This will include OCs made by me, WOLFWATCHER12, CyotheLion, cmara/Secret-Universe, ScottishArtGuy, Lewamus Prime 2019, and lots of others

Featured Worlds: Sonic the Hedgehog, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, RWBY, Steven Universe, Skylanders Academy, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Parts 1-8) (Anime and Manga), Trollhunters, My Hero Academia, Transformers, Fairy Tail, Danny Phantom, Soul Eater, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Usagi Yojimbo, How To Train Your Dragon, and Marvel

Featured Protagonists: Midnight the Hedgebat/Kamen Rider Night, Saint the Hedgebat, Topaz the Hedgebat, Maria the Hedgebat, Angel the Hedgebat, Eric "Mikes" Prower, Muffy Prower, Sky Prower, Breeze the Hedgecat, Mya the Hedgecat, Aleena the Hedgecat, Anna Rose, Stanley the Echidnahog, Cyo the Lion, Bonnie the Hedgehog (Cyo's girlfreind), Inferno the Lion, Ember the Lioness, Noire the Lioness (Cyo's cousin on his mom's side), Noah the Albino Lion, Edward Elric/Kamen Rider Fullmetal, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye, Ling Yao, Lan-Fan, Fuu, Mei Chang, Ruby Rose/Kamen Rider Huntress, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos (who is still alive and has a new look which Jaune likes), Lie-Ren, Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen, Nathan Ralls/Kamen Rider Mangetsu, Nakashima Kazuma/Kamen Rider Millennium, Justin Kase/Kamen Rider Shadow, Danny Fenton/Kamen Rider Spectral, Jason Blackgrave/Kamen Rider Feral, Kyler Prince/Kamen Rider Blitz, Fukuo Oozora/Kamen Rider Mizuki, Steven Quartz-Universe/Kamen Rider Crystal, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Bismuth, Moonstone, Jade, Onyx, Star Ruby, Tsevorite, Iolite, Ammolite, Izuku Midoriya/Deku, Katsuki Bakugo, Ochaco Uraraka/Uravity, Tsuyu Asui/Froppy, Shoto Todoroki, Fumikage Tokoyami/Tsukuyomi, Mina Ashido/Pinky, Kyoka Jiro/Earphone Jack, Denki Kaminari/Chargebolt, Eijiro Kirishima/Red Riot, Tenya Ieda/Ingenium, Toshinori Yagi/All-Might, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death The Kid, Liz and Patti Thompson, Sid Barret, Ox Ford, Harvar, Kilik Rung, Pot Of Fire, Pot Of Thunder, Tsugumi Harudori, Anya Hepburn, Meme Tatane, Lord Death, Spirit Albarn/Professor Deathscythe, Dr. Franken Stein, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (she'll be paired with Spidey), Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Tony Stark/Iron Man, T'Challa/Black Panther, Logan Howlett/Wolverine, Steve Rogers/Captain America, Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom, Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Bruce Banner/Hulk's cousin), Rick Jones/A-Bomb, Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk, Skarr, Lewamus Primal, Venomica, Skybolt, Nightfang, Darkchaser, Ursa Maxus, Backstop, Airstrike, Deepdive, Seaspray, Claw, Skyclaw, Junglord, Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia, Happy, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, Wendy Bismark, Spyro the Dragon, Stealth-Elf, Master Eon, Hugo, Cynder, Jet-Vac, Pop-Fizz, Jim Lake Jr/Trollhunter, Tobias Domzowsky, Claire Nunez, Merlin, Blinkous Galadrigal/Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!, Jonathan Joestar, William Anthonio Zeppelli, Robert E.O Speedwagon, Joseph Joestar, Ceasar Anthonio Zeppelli, Elizabeth Joestar/Lisa-Lisa, Jotaro Kujo, Mohammed Avdol, Noriaki Kakyoin, Jean-Pierre Polnareff, Iggy, Josuke Higashikata, Koichi Hirose, Okuyasu Nijimura, Rohan Kishibe, Yukako Yamagishi, Giorno Giovanna, Abaccio Leone, Bruno Buccellati, Narancia Ghriga, Pannacotta Fugo, Trish Una, Jolyne Cujoh (Jotaro's daughter), Ermes Costello, Narciso Anasui, Weather Report, Johnny Joestar, Gyro Zeppelli, Hot Pants, Josefumi Kujo, Yasuo Hirose, Joshu Higashikata, Sora/Kamen Rider Heart, Donald Duck, Goofy Goof, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Riku/Kamen Rider Darko-Z, Kairi, Namine, Roxas/Kamen Rider Rook-X, Xion, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Hamato Yoshi/Splinter, Miyamoto Usagi, and so on

Featured Antagonists: Giganidas/Kamen Rider Exceed, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Orbot, Cubot, Deccoe, Boccoe, Bokkun, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Jacket the Cat, Crystal the Cat (Jacket's psychotic lesbian sister, she's obsessed with Bonnie), Crimson the Echidna/Enerjak (Knuckles's foster brother, and Anna and Stanley's evil uncle), Lust, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Sloth, Tomura Shiguraki, Chizome Akaguro/Stain the Hero-Killer, Dabi, Muscular, Himiko Toga, All For One, Salem, Cinder Fall/Kamen Rider Grimm, Hazel Rainart, Arthur Watts, Tyrian Callows, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Adam Taurus, Xehanort, Oogie Boogie, Maleficent, Ursula, Scar, Captain Hook, Jafar, Judge Claude Frollo, Vanitas, Hades, Doctor Facilier, Gigatron, Riptide, Toxinator, Arachnitron, Razorblade, Dreadwing, Clampdown, Nemesis Primal, Scytheblade, Arachnitron, Stingblade, Sledgestrike, Bullet, Gunmar, Angor Rot, Ursuna, Morgana Le Fey, Kaos, Glumshanks, Chef Pepper Jack, Wolfgang, Golden Queen, Chompy Mage, Broccoli Guy, Dreamcatcher, Black Diamond, Hackmanite, Schorl, Bloodstone, Sulfur, Thulite, Rhodolite, Pyrope, Cuprite, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady, Cletus Kasady/Carnage, Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus, Adrian Toomes/The Vulture, Max Dillon/Electro, Alexsei Sytsevich/The Rhino, Herman Schultz/The Shocker, Loki, Dio Brando/DIO, Kars, Esidisi, Whammu, Hol Horse, Vanilla Ice, Yoshikage Kira, Akira Otoishi, Diavolo, Enricco Pucci, Diego Brando, Funny Valentine, and so on.

OCs are created by me, WOLFWATCHER12, CyotheLion, ScottishArtGuy, cmara/Secret-Universe, and Lewamus Prime 2019. Kamen Rider is by Shotaro Ishinomori (RIP), Fullmetal Alchemist is by Hiromu Arakawa, Steven Universe is by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is by Hirohiko Araki, Transformers is by Michael Bay and Hasbro, Kingdom Hearts is by Square-Enix and Disney Interactive, Sonic The Hedgehog is by SEGA and Sonic Team, Spider-Man and other Marvel characters are by Stan Lee (RIP), Steve Dikto, and Disney XD, RWBY is by Monty Oum (RIP) and RoosterTeeth, Trollhunters is by Guillermo Del Toro, Dreamworks Entertainment, and Netflix, Skylanders Academy is by Blizzard Entertainment and Netflix, How To Train Your Dragon is by Dreamworks Entertainment, Usagi Yojimbo is by Stan Sakai, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is by Kevin Eastman and Peter Liard, My Hero Academia is by Kohei Horokishi, Fairy Tail is by Hiro Mashima, Soul Eater is by Atsushi Okubou

I own nothing else. Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Calm Before The Storm

_LOCATION: __**The GoGoLiner**_

It cuts to a young man wearing a blue jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue sneakers, a red fingerless glove on his right hand, and a blue fingerless glove on his left hand. He had brown hair styled like Miroku's, minus the ponytail, with a red and blue streak in it, and vivid green eyes. This was Takashi Wakamaru, AKA Kamen Rider Zero. He was the son of Kotaro Minami, AKA Kamen Rider BLACK RX, and Reiko Shiratori. He was busy chatting with his freinds, Randy Cunningham, AKA Kamen Rider Ninja, Tsukune Aono, AKA Kamen Rider Ghoul, Ichigo Kurosaki, AKA Kamen Rider Shinigami, and Inuyasha, AKA Kamen Rider Yokai.

"Man, there haven't been any Necrodon attacks lately." said Inuyasha "It's kinda fishy."

"Well, let's not be lax about this." said a voice as a woman with a muscular, curvy figure resembling Sakurako Hono from _Mazinger Angels _arrived. This was Megumi Akitsuki, Takashi's girlfriend, and a lieutenant of the Z.E.R.O Rescue Squad. At one point, the Krytarian jester/royal fool, Grocknoid, had injected Megumi with a serum that causes her to become a werewolf every midnight on a full moon. So Megumi 'repaid' Grocknoid in her own way by shredding his face with her claws, and threatening to rip his body to bloody pieces and eat his guts if he ever attacked Earth again "We gotta keep our eyes and ears open. Marauderon won't stay quiet forever, he _must _be planning something."

"I agree." said Takashi "We must stay alert. Who knows what Marauderon is planning."

Meanwhile, at Count Marauderon's ship, the Shadow Fortress, Marauderon was busy speaking with another being via video communication

"I can see that this "Kamen Rider Zero" and his freinds are being a real problem for you, my friend." said the figure, sounding like Baron Draxum from Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The figure in question looked like N-Daguva-Zeba from Kamen Rider Kuuga, with the head, forearms, and shoulders of Overlord Inves Baron, the wings of Goldar, the face of Perfect Cell, and the dreadlocks of a Predator on the back and sides of his head. This was Giganidas, leader of the Giganoid army, and a Threat-Level God type monster

"I've sent my best monsters to fight him, but he and his freinds always destroy them!" said Marauderon "I don't know how long my sanity is going to last!"

"Relax, old freind." said Giganidas "I will send a Darkmare to aid the next Necrodon you send."

"My newest Necrodon is known as Hercatron, he is the brother of Kabutron and Kuwagatron." said Marauderon, gesturing to a Necrodon that resembled Kabutron and Kuwagtron, but was themed after a Hercules beetle.

"I will send the Cobra Darkmare to aid him." said Giganidas as a kaijin that resembled the Snake Orphenoch crossed with the Cobra Imajin.

"My leige." said the Cobra Darkmare "I am ready to be dispatched to the next world."

"Our next stop is Knothole Village on the planet, Mobius." said Giganidas. "Setting coordinates."

"Time to raise some Hell!" said Hercatron "Kamen Rider Zero will pay for destroying my brothers!"

_LOCATION: __**Knothole Village, Planet Mobius**_

It shows the GoGoLiner stopping at Knothole, and Takashi got off the GoGoLiner, stretching

"So, _this _is Knothole Village." said Takashi

"Hiya!" said a voice similar to Kicker Jones from Transformers Energon as Takashi turned to see a Mobian bat with black fur, white streaks of fur on his arms and legs, white hair styled like L Lawliet from Death Note, and crimson red eyes.

"Who are you?" said Takashi

"My name's Midnight. Midnight the Hedgebat." said Midnight, introducing himself "I never saw a hedgehog like you before."

Takashi was confused. Hedgehog? What did he mean? Takashi turned to a lake to see his reflection, and to his surprise, he was a Mobian hedgehog with light blue fur and brown hair wearing his normal attire.

"What. The. Hey!?" Takashi blurted out "What happened?"

"You have a Mobian form." said Midnight "This was given to you as a disguise."

"What's all the fuss about, Takashi?" said Megumi as she arrived as a Mobian lioness with navy blue fur and black hair

"Is that your girlfreind?" said Midnight

"Yeah, she is." said Takashi

"Well, she's drop-dead gorgeous." said Midnight

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Megumi squealed upon seeing Midnight "Awwwwwwwwwwww! Aren't you just the _cutest_ little thing!" she cooed, hugging Midnight like a stuffed animal

"Hey, you're squishing me...!" said Midnight in a strained voice

"You got a name, little dude?" said Tsukune, who was a Mobian bat, just like his vampire girlfreind, Moka Akashiya

"Yeah, it's Midnight. Midnight the Hedgebat. Son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat." said Midnight, revealing who his parents are. The whole team were surprised to hear that the 'Ultimate Lifeform' and a theif had a family, and were trying to piece it together

"I never knew Shadow and Rouge had a family." said a voice belonging to Commadore Brian Robinson III, leader of the Z.E.R.O Rescue Squad, who was now a Mobian brown wolf

"Uuuuhhhh...Commadore?" said a voice belonging to Nicholas Michaels, a scientist for the Z.E.R.O Rescue Squad, who was a Mobian echidna

"Yes?" said Brian as he turned to see his reflection "Holy Hannah!" he blurted out "I'm a wolf? Whoa!"

"Well, I'm an echidna." said Nick "Which is some kind of anteater."

"Yo." said a voice similar to Simba from the 2019 Lion King movie as the gang turned to see a Mobian lion with yellow fur, brown shaggy hair, orange eyes, a yellow tail with a brown tail-tip, a cybernetic left hand and forearm with a red button, a fingerless glove on his right hand, and blue boots. With him was a female Mobian hedgehog with sky blue fur, quills styled like Amy Rose's, albeit longer, and green eyes wearing a blue shirt styled after the flag of Scotland, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"My name's Cyo. Cyo The Lion." said the Mobian lion, introducing himself "The hedgehog is my girlfreind, Bonnie."

"Hello!" Bonnie chirped, sounding like Merida from the Disney Pixar movie, _Brave_

"Nice to meet'cha." said Takashi "I take it that you're a cyborg like me, Cyo?"

"Yep." said Cyo "Eggman fitted me with a cybernetic prosthetic arm and an artificial heart, and tried to brainwash me as a means of turning me into his weapon, but I escaped."

"Whoa." said Takashi "That must've been rough."

"I'm from the Lion Village, which is in Kenya." said Cyo "I lived with my dad, Umeme, my mom, Ayah, my Auntie Kira on my mom's side, and my cousin, Noire."

"Hey, Mr. Cyo!" said a voice similar to Lincoln Loud from The Loud House as a young Mobian hedgehog/echidna hybrid arrived. He had crimson red fur, a crescent mark on his chest, brown boots, green bracelets, and jade green eyes. This was Stanley the Echidnahog, the son of Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose. You see, Amy used to be in love with Sonic, but she decided to move on, and fell in love with Knuckles. Stanley has an older sister, Anna, who is training to be the next Guardian of the Master Emerald.

"Heya, Stanley!" said Bonnie "How're your mom, dad, and Anna doing?"

"They're doing great." said Stanley "My mom is at the dentist getting her wisdom teeth pulled, and my dad's teaching Annie, so I thought I'd pop by to see ya."

"Huh." said Inuyasha, who was a Mobian arctic wolf "I'd always thought that Sonic and Amy would last forever, ya know?"

"Yeah, but Uncle Sonic and Queen Blaze got married, and my mom married my dad, so here I am." said Stanley

Meanwhile, Eggman was busy plotting his next move. With him were Jacket The Cat, Jacket's sister, Crystal, Knuckles's foster brother, Crimson, Miho Satsuma, AKA Agent Shinu, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Orbot, and Cubot. Eggman was busy studying a gold and silver colored arrowhead

"Facinating." said Eggman "An artifact that can turn any living organism into a Stand User. How are you holding up, Crimson?"

"I am doing very well, Eggman." said Crimson, sounding like Kratos from the _God Of War _games. A dark purple aura emerged from Crimson as a figure that resembled Polpo's Stand, [Black Sabbath] appeared, but it was dressed in a jet black cloak like a Ringwraith from the Lord Of The Rings movies

"Remarkable." said Eggman

"This is my Stand, [Black Mesa]." said Crimson

"Let's see how Sonic and his freinds deal with us now!" said Eggman, until he saw Giganidas on his transmission screen, promping Eggman to let out a terrified yelp

"Wh-who in the world are you!?" said Eggman, feeling startled

"I am Giganidas, leader of the Giganoid Empire." said Giganidas "With me is my comerade in arms, Count Marauderon."

"Doctor Eggman, I presume?" said Marauderon

"How in the world do you know my name!?" said Eggman

"Like you, we plan on taking over the galaxy, but our progress is being impeded by goody two-shoes heroes." said Marauderon "Luckily, we happen to have _just _the solution: We join forces with all the villains in the multiverse, and by combining our powers, we'll rule the world!"

"What do you say, Eggman? You intrested?" said Giganidas

"Yes." said Eggman with a dark grin

"Excellent." said Giganidas as he chuckled darkly before he and Marauderon started laughing evilly

Meanwhile, someone was watching from the shadows. It was a Mobian lioness with dark blue fur, red hair, a purple t-shirt, brown pants, and red sneakers. This was Noire the Lioness, Cyo's cousin on his mom's side

"Oh no! I gotta warn the others!" said Noire as she jumped onto the back of her pet Night Fury, Nightraider, and flew off

Back at Knothole, Takashi was speaking with Midnight

"So, you're a cyborg-type Kamen Rider, just like me?" said Takashi

"Mhm." said Midnight "My Rider Alias is Kamen Rider Night. I have a gemstone known as the Nightstone implanted inside of my body thanks to my freind, Eric. Who is Tails and Cosmo's son."

"Cool!" said Takashi, amazed to see another cyborg Rider like him, suddenly, Takashi and Midnight looked to see Noire on Nightraider

"Whoa!" Takashi blurted out "Is that...an actual honest-to-goodness Night Fury?"

"Yeah." said Midnight "That's Noire's dragon, his name is Nightraider."

Noire landed safely, and raced up to Takashi, Midnight, and Cyo

"What's buzzin', Cuz?" said Cyo

"Guys! Eggman has teamed up with other aliens, and they're planning to take over the Multiverse!" said Noire "We need to act fast!"

"On it!" said Takashi as he jumped onto his Rider Machine, Stag Crusher, while Midnight was riding a Yamaha YBR 750 RR with a hornet's head in front

Elsewhere, Hercatron and the Cobra Darkmare were causing havoc in Knothole, scaring many innocent Mobians

"Yes! Run! Run, weakling Mobians! Nobody is going to save you!" said the Cobra Darkmare

"That's where you're wrong, asshole!" said a voice as Takashi arrived with Midnight

"Ah, yes. Kamen Rider Zero." said Hercatron "I look forward to anahillating you for destroying my brothers."

"So, you're Kabutron and Kuwagatron's brother?" said Takashi "Never would have guessed."

"You're going to pay for your sins, Son of BLACK RX!" said Hercatron

"Oh, really?" said Takashi "Somehow I doubt that."

Then, Takashi moved his arms in a 'Z' shape, doing the same poses his dad did to become BLACK RX

"It's Morphin' Time!" said Takashi

**=HENSHIN=**

Takashi then entered Rider Form. He looked like BLACK RX BioRider, but with dingo ears on top of the helmet, fangs on the mouthplate, a yellow crystal on the forehead, and a 'Z' on the left shoulder

"I am the Child of the Moon!" said Zero "Kamen Rider Zero!"

Midnight then did the same poses that Takashi did

"Henshin!" said Midnight

In a flash of green light, Midnight had entered Rider Form. He looked like BLACK RX BioRider, but with the helmet of Kamen Rider Super-1. His wrists, ankles, knees and elbows were dark silver, while the rest of his armor was black. His optics were vivid green, and he had a vivid green scarf to go with his armor. His belt resembled Kamen Rider Kuuga's belt, the Arcle, but it was a darker shade of silver, and had a vivid green gemstone in the center

"Kamen Rider...NIGHT!" said Night

Hercatron snapped his fingers, causing the Skulloids to appear. They resembled the Putrids from Power Rangers, but colored red and blue, while the Cobra Darkmare had summoned the Zomborgs, which resembled the Vivix from Power Rangers Dino Charge

"Destroy them!" said the Cobra Darkmare as the Zomborgs and Skulloids charged at the two Riders, who fought them. Suddenly, Tsukune, Inuyasha, Ichigo, and Randy arrived in their Rider Forms. Randy was Kamen Rider Ninja, which looked like Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya crossed with Kamen Rider Joker and Kamen Rider Shinobi, Tsukune was Kamen Rider Ghoul, and Inuyasha was Kamen Rider Yokai. Inuyasha, in Rider Form, looked like Wing Knight, but themed after an arctic wolf, Ichigo's Rider Form, Kamen Rider Shinigami, was themed after a hawk, and he was using his zanpakuto, Zangetsu, which took on the form of a zanbato and a trench knife, since Ichigo was born with the powers of a Soul Reaper, a Quincy, and a Hollow, and they joined in the fight too

Zero then took out a card with a picture of a sword "Spark Slasher, activate!" he then slid the card across the top of his belt

**=SPARK SLASHER, UP AND ON!=**

In Zero's hand was a sword similar to the Sword Of Omens from Thundercats 2011, but colored cobalt blue and indigo, and themed after a dingo, and he started slashing away at Skulloids and Zomborgs

"Getsuga Jujishou!" said Shinigami as he sent a cross shaped sword beam of his own Reishi at the Skulloids and Zomborgs

"Wind Scar!" said Yokai as he sent a massive sword beam at the Zomborgs and Skulloids

Ninja and Ghoul were slashing away with their sword weapons

(Cue Song: "Rocks" by JAM Project)

Hercatron cackled madly "You and your freinds are gonna be torn to pieces real soon!"

"Oh, really?" said Night "Somehow I seriously doubt that, pal. Nightstone Pulse!"

"Lunar Crystal Shine!" said Zero as he and Night sent a wave of energy from their belts, stunning Hercatron and the Cobra Darkmare. The Spark Slasher's blade began to glow a vivid blue color

"Moonlight Rider Slash!" said Zero as he sliced Hercatron in half straight down the middle

"RIDER PUNCH!" said Night as he nailed the Cobra Darkmare in the face with an energy charged right hook, Night then got a running start and jumped into the air, doing a drop kick as his boots shone neon green

"RIDER KICK!" said Night as he nailed the Cobra Darkmare in the face, destroying the Cobra Darkmare in one shot

Both Kaijin fell backwards and exploded

"Now _that's _what I call a victory!" said Night, as Ninja, Shinigami, Ghoul, and Yokai raced to Zero and Night

"A Mobian as a Kamen Rider?" said Tsukune

"Yeah." said Zero "Guys, this is Midnight the Hedgebat, son of Shadow The Hedgehog and Rouge The Bat."

"WHOA!" said Ninja "Since when did Shadow and Rouge of all Mobians have kids!?"

"I know. I'm a little shocked too." said Zero "I was even more shocked when I found out that Sonic married Blaze, and Amy married Knuckles."

"Okay, my mind's officially blown." said Shinigami

"Who are you guys?" said Night

"My name's Randy. Randy Cunningham, AKA Kamen Rider Ninja." said Ninja

"I'm Tsukune Aono, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Ghoul." said Ghoul

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm known as Kamen Rider Shinigami." said Shinigami

"My name's Inuyasha." said Yokai "I go by Kamen Rider Yokai."

"It's nice to meet you all." said Night as he took his helmet off, shaking hands with the other Riders

Elsewhere, another figure was watching this. He wore armor similar to Kamen Rider Decade, but colored white, gold, and silver with red optics, with him was a cobalt blue and aquamarine colored Hibiki Rider, a Gaim rider themed after a samurai warrior crossed with a green apple, a Kabuto rider themed after a goliath beetle, a Double rider armed with a sword, and an Amazons rider

"Well done, Kamen Rider Zero." said the Rider "You and your freinds have proven yourselves to be the heroes all our worlds need."

(End of Chapter One)

VA Cast for featured characters

Midnight The Hedgebat/Kamen Rider Night: Brad Swaile (Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 crossed with Light Yagami from Death Note and Kicker Jones from Transformers Energon)

Saint The Hedgebat, Kyler Prince/Kamen Rider Blitz, Skybolt, and Josuke Higashikata: Billy Kametz

Topaz The Hedgebat and April O'Neil: Mae Whitman

Maria The Hedgebat: Selena Gomez (Mavis from the Hotel Transylvania movies)

Angel The Hedgebat: Jessica Boone (Chiyo Mihama from Azumanga Daioh)

Breeze The Hedgecat: Jeremy Shada

Mya The Hedgecat, Mina Ashido/Pinky, and Winry Rockbell: Catlin Glass

Aleena The Hedgecat, Jenny Summers/She-Wolf, Blair the Cat Witch, Yasuho Hirose, and Himiko Toga: Leah Clark

Eric "Mikes" Prower, Ling Yao, Death The Kid, and Natsu Dragneel: Todd Haberkorn

Muffy Jane Prower: Hynden Walch (Starfire from Teen Titans 2003 and Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time With Finn & Jake)

Sky Prower: Stephanie Sheh

Anna Rose, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Mirajane Strauss, and Tsuyu Asui/Froppy: Monica Rial

Stanley The Echidnahog: Tex Hammond

Cyo The Lion: Donald Glover (Simba from The Lion King 2019)

Bonnie The Hedgehog: Kelly MacDonald (Merida from Brave)

Crimson The Echidna: T.C Carson (Kratos from the God Of War games)

Jacket The Cat: Devon Bostick (Roderick Heffley from the Diary Of A Wimpy Kid movies)

Crystal The Cat: Ashleigh Bell (Mary Test from Johnny Test)

Sonic The Hedgehog and Steve Rogers/Captain America: Roger Craig Smith

Miles "Tails" Prower: Colleen Villard

Knuckles The Echidna and Herman Schultz/Shocker: Dave B. Mitchell

Shadow The Hedgehog: Kirk Thornton

Rouge The Bat: Karen Strassman

Amy Rose: Cindy Robinson

Fiona Fox: Vanessa Marshall

Noire The Lioness and Ermes Costello: Olivia Olsen (Marceline from Adventure Time crossed with Vanessa from Phineas And Ferb)

Leonardo and Narciso Anasui: Michael Sinterniklaas

Weather Report: J.G Quintel (Mordecai from Regular Show)

Donatello, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Noah The Albino Lion (My OC, he's Noire's crush), Darkchaser, Pannacotta Fugo, and Mercury Black: Yuri Lowenthal

Raphael: Sean Astin

Michaelangelo and Joshiro Jones: Robbie Daymond

Casey Jones: Mark Thompson

Hamato Yoshi/Splinter: Hoon Lee

Oroku Saki/The Shredder/Super Shredder, Stoick the Vast, and Wade Wilson/Deadpool: Nolan North

Jim Lake Jr: Emille Hirsch

Tobias Domzowski: Charlie Schlatter

Blinkous Galadrigal/Blinky: Kelsey Grammer

AAARRRGGHH!, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Alexsei Sytsevich/The Rhino, and Rocksteady: Fred Tatisciore

Bebop: Tim Dababo

Nemuri Kayama/Midnight: Elizabeth Maxwell

Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Nightfang, and Dusk The Bat: Will Friedle

Steelmane: Rob Lowe (Simba from The Lion Guard)

Lewamus Primal, Enji Todoroki/Endevor, Isshin Shiba-Kurosaki/Kamen Rider Shinigami I, and Dio Brando/DIO: Patrick Seitz

Venomica, Maka Albarn, and Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: Laura Bailey

Seaspray and Terra: Jason Dohring

Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid: Nadji Jeter

Danny Fenton/Kamen Rider Geist: David Kaufman

Nathan Ralls/Kamen Rider Mangetsu: Josh Hutchenson (Shinjiro Hayata/Ultraman from the Netflix-original Ultraman series)

Justin Kase/Kamen Rider Shadow: Jason David Frank (Tommy Oliver from Power Rangers)

Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel and Sam Manson: Grey DeLisle-Griffin

Richard Rider/Nova: Benjamin Diskin

Rick Jones/A-Bomb, Zaire The Leopard, Sharp The Hedgehog (Mephiles The Dark's illegitimate son), and Claw: Seth Green

Danny Rand/Iron Fist: Greg Cipes

Luke Cage/Power Man: Ogie Banks

Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom: Matt Lanter

Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl and May Parker: Misty Lee

Lucy Heartfillia and Patti Thompson: Cherami Leigh

Liz Thompson and Yu Takeyama/Mt. Lady: Jamie Marchi

Soul "Eater" Evans and Tsunagu Hakamada/Best Jeanist: Micah Solusod

Black Star and Wendy Bismark: Brittney Karbowski

Grant Greer-Nelson/Tigra, Juvia Lockser, Minoru Mineta/Grape Juice, and Trish Una: Brina Palencia

Inferno The Lion and Jonathan Joestar: Johnny Yong Bosch

Lisa-Lisa/Elizabeth Joestar and Envy: Wendee Lee

Joseph Joestar: Richard Epcar

Ceasar Anthonio Zepelli and Silver The Hedgehog: Bryce Papenbrook

Blaze The Cat: Erica Lindbeck

Jotaro Kujo: Matthew Mercer

Mohammed Avdol: Chris Tergilafera

Noriaki Kakyoin: Kyle Heburt

Jean-Pierre Polnareff: Doug Erholtz

Iggy: Derek Stephen Prince

Nakashima Kazuma/Kamen Rider Millennium: Chris Patton

Razorblade and Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal: Mark Hamill

Groot, Enrico Pucci, and Umeme The Lion (Cyo's dad): Kevin Michael Richardson

Giganidas/Kamen Rider Exceed: John Cena

Gigatron: David Kaye

Scytheblade, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, and Logan Howlett/Wolverine: Steven Blum

Dreadwing and Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus: Tom Kenny

Clampdown: Jim Cummings

Deepdive and Tomura Shiguraki: Eric Vale

Izuku Midoriya: Justin Briner

Ochaco Uraraka/Uravity and Medusa Gorgon: Luci Christian

Katsuki Bakugo: Clifford Chapin

Shoto Todoroki: David Matranga

Tenya Iida/Ingenium II, Klein Seben, Diego Brando, and Giriko/Saw: J. Michael Tatum

Blackwing and Ayah the Lioness (Cyo's mom): Cree Summer

Dabi, Bruno Buccellati, and Qrow Branwen: Jason Liebrecht

Ruby Rose/Kamen Rider Huntress and Brianna the Squirrel: Lindsay Jones

Weiss Schnee and Yuki the Snow Leopard: Kara Erbelle

Blake Belladonna: Aryn Zech

Yang Xiao Long, Jolyne Cujoh, and Ember the Lioness: (Inferno's twin sister) Barbara Dunkelman

Jaune Arc and Giorno Giovanna: Miles Luna

Nora Valkyrie: Samantha Ireland

Pyrrha Nikos: Jen Brown

Lie Ren: Neath Oum

Taiyang Xiao Long and Kaen the Lion (Inferno and Ember's dad, Cyo's uncle, and Umeme's half-brother): Burnie Burns

Cynthia The Lioness: Teressa Gallagher (She's Kaen's wife, Inferno and Ember's dad, and Cyo's aunt on his dad's side)

Emerald Sustrai: Katie Newville

Cinder Fall/Kamen Rider Grimm: Jessica Nigiri

Momo Yaoyorozu/Creati, Riza Hawkeye, and Erza Scarlet: Colleen Clinkenbeard

Roy Mustang, Nemesis Primal, and Thor Odinson: Travis Willingham

Eijiro Kirishima/Red Riot and Yusuke Urameshi: Justin Cook

Diavolo: J.B Blanc

Hol Horse: Roger L. Jackson

Edward Elric/Kamen Rider Fullmetal, Spirit Albarn/Professor Deathscythe, and Rohan Kishibe: Vic Micgnogna

Yukako Yamagishi: Faye Mata

Koichi Hirose: Zach Aguillar

Steven Quartz-Universe/Kamen Rider Crystal: Zach Callison

Garnet: Estelle

Amethyst: Michaela Dietz

Pearl: Deedee Magno Hall

Lapis Lazuli: Jennifer Paz

Peridot: Shelby Rabera

Moonstone: Daniel Radcliffe

Jade: Jack Black

Iolite: J. Shannon Weaver

Ammolite: Yoshi Sudarso

Tsevorite: Crawford Wilson

Star Ruby: Lex Lang

Okuyasu Nijimura and Vanilla Ice: Jalen K. Cassell

Tonio Trussardi: Christopher Bevins

Fumikage Tokoyami/Tsukuyomi and Tyrian Callows: Josh Grelle

Hazel Rainart: William Orendorff

Arthur Watts and Toshinori Yagi/All-Might: Christopher Sabat

Espio The Chameleon and Funny Valentine: Troy Baker

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu/Real Steel, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Gajeel Redfox: David Wald

Denki Kaminari/Chargebolt: Kyle Phillips

Kyoka Jiro/Earphone Jack: Trina Nishimura

Sora/Kamen Rider Heart, Vanitas, and Johnny Joestar: Haley Joel Osment

Riku/Kamen Rider Darko-Z and Gyro Zepelli: David Gallagher

Josefumi Kujo, Roxas, and Ventus: Jesse McCartney

Backstop: Bill Fagerbakke

Ursa Maxus: Bumper Robinson

Junglord: Kyle Heburt

Skyclaw and Wasabi: Khary Peyton

Airstrike: Jeffrey Parazzo

Fred/Fredzilla and Ruffnut: T.J Miller

Hiccup: Jay Baruchel

Jason Blackgrave/Kamen Rider Feral: Tim Phillips

Arachnitron and Esidisi: Chris Jai Alex

Toxinator and Mac Guargan/Scorpion: Jason Spisak

Max Dillon/Electro and Shockburst: Crispin Freeman

Adrian Toomes/The Vulture: Dwight Schultz

Thanos: Isaac Charles Singleton Jr.

Cletus Kasady/Carnage: David Aragnov

T'Challa/Black Panther: James C. Mathis III

Oscar Pine and Narancia Ghirga: Aaron Dismuke

Sorahiko/Gran Torino: Charles Campbell

Felicia Hardy/Black Cat: Jennifer Hale

Kurogiri and Lord Death: Chuck Huber

Alphonse Elric and Crona: Maxey Whitehead

Fukuo Kanezaki/Kamen Rider Mizuki: Max Mittelman

Muscular: Jim Foronda

Spyro The Dragon: Justin Long (Patchi from Walking With Dinosaurs)

Black Diamond and Tombstone: Keith David

Ox, Gunmar, General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk, and Venostriker: Clancy Brown

Chizome Akaguro/Stain, The Hero-Killer: Robert McCollum

Yoshikage Kira/Kosaku Kawajiri and Hackmanite: D.C Douglas

Adam Taurus: Garrett Hunter

Stealth Elf: Ashley Tisdale

Cynder: Felicia Day

Kaos and Bullet: Richard Steven Horvitz

Stingblade: Ryan Reynolds

Akira Otoishi: Andrew Russell

Yutaro Hayashi/Kamen Rider Amazon X and Jeff Woods/Kamen Rider Reaper: Blake Shepard

Miyamoto Usagi: Topher Grace

Hiro Hamada: Ryan Potter

Baymax: Scott Adsit

Oogie Boogie: Ken Page

Hizashi Yamada/Present Mic, Ragnarok, Rodentron, and Maes Hughes: Sonny Strait

Abaccio Leone: Ian Sinclair

Grey Fullbuster and Jin Bubaigawara/Twice: Newton Pittman

More to be added soon.

Next time, on _Multiverse Panic: _Takashi and the gang enter the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, where they meet Edward and his brother, Alphonse. The gang later discover that Marauderon and his forces have allied themselves with the Homunculi, Solf J. Kimblee, and lots of other undesirables in Amestris. Takashi discovers that he has the power to perform Alchemy without the use of a Transmutation Circle, just like Edward. However, when the gang are attacked by a Necrodon with the attributes of a spider and a mole appears, Edward reveals that he is more than just some ordinary State Alchemist!

Find out on Chapter 2: Fullmetal Heart And Soul

Well, that went surprisingly well! I wonder if Alex and the others will help me co-write?

Read and review, everyone!

Also, when Takashi and co. arrive in Berk, they get their own pet Dragons, like how Takashi manages to save a Night Fury like the one Hiccup has, and names him Kurotsuki, and learns how to ride a Dragon with some help from Hiccup and the gang

Stands:

Takashi Wakamaru/Kamen Rider Zero: [Moonlight Sonata]

Tsukune Aono/Kamen Rider Ghoul: [Tragedy Machine]

Randy Cunningham/Kamen Rider Ninja: [Weekend Whip]

Ichigo Kurosaki/Kamen Rider Shinigami: [Fear & Loathing In Las Vegas]

Inuyasha/Kamen Rider Yokai: [Backstreet Boy]

Midnight The Hedgebat/Kamen Rider Night: [Black Veil Brides]

Cyo The Lion: [Smash Mouth]

Izuku Midoriya: [Green Tambourine]

Ochaco Uraraka: [Iron Butterfly]

Shoto Todoroki: [Burning Lips]

Jill Valentine: [Iron Eagle]

Chris Valentine: [21 Guns]

Leon Kennedy: [Coldplay]

Jeff Woods/Jeff The Killer: [Virus Alert]

Ed: [Monster Mash]

Edd: [Smart Went Crazy]

Eddy: [Smooth Criminal]

Justin Kase/Kamen Rider Shadow: [Paint It Black]

Nathan Ralls/Kamen Rider Mangetsu: [Destiny's Play]

Tenya Iida/Ingenium II: [The Jets]

Tsuyu Asui/Froppy: [Holy Diver]

Eijiro Kirishima/Red Riot: [No More Sorrow]

Denki Kaminari/Chargebolt: [Electric Avenue]

Ruby Rose/Kamen Rider Huntress: [Rosenrot]

Weiss Schnee: [Lady Gaga]

Blake Belladonna: [Last Alliance]

Yang Xiao Long: [Dragon Soul]

Jaune Arc: [Message To The World]

Nora Valkyrie: [Thunderstruck]

Lie Ren: [Imagine Dragons]

Peter Parker/Spider-Man: [All Insane Kids]

Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: [Strawberry Fields Forever]

Steve Rogers/Captain America: [Indevidual System]

Bruce Banner/Hulk: [Jailhouse Rock]

Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid: [Eminem]

Flash Thompson/Agent Venom: [Panic At The Disco]

Joshiro Jones: [Howling Thunder]

Jotaro Kujo: [Star Platinum]

Mohammed Avdol: [Magician's Red]

Noriaki Kakyoin: [Heirophant Green]

Joseph Joestar: [Hermit Purple]

Jean-Pierre Polnareff: [Silver Chariot]

Iggy: [The Fool]

Dio Brando/DIO: [The World]

Vanilla Ice: [Cream]

Hol Horse: [Emperor]

Josuke Higashikata: [Crazy Diamond]

Koichi Hirose: [Echoes]

Okuyasu Nijimura: [The Hand]

Rohan Kishibe: [Heaven's Door]

Akira Otoishi: [Red Hot Chili Pepper]

Yoshikage Kira: [Killer Queen]

Giorno Giovanna: [Gold Experience]

Abaccio Leone: [Moody Blues]

Bruno Buccellati: [Sticky Fingers]

Guido Mista: [Sex Pistols]

Narancia Ghirga: [Aerosmith]

Pannacotta Fugo: [Purple Haze]

Trish Una: [Spice Girl]

Diavolo: [King Crimson]

Jolyne Cujoh: [Stone Free]

Ermes Costello: [Kiss]

Narciso Anasui: [Diver Down]

Weather Forcast: [Weather Report]

Enrico Pucci: [Whitesnake], [C-Moon], and [Made In Heaven]

Johnny Joestar: [Tusk]

Gyro Zeppelli: [Ball Breaker]

Hot Pants: [Cream Starter]

Funny Valentine: [Dirty Deeds (Done Dirt Cheap)/D4C]

Diego Brando: [Scary Monsters]

Josefumi Kujo: [Soft & Wet]

Yasuho Hirose: [Paisley Park]

Joshu Higashikata: [Nut King Call]

Jobin Higashikata: [King Nothing]

Jenny Summers/She-Wolf: [Mississippi Queen]

Jason Blackgrave/Kamen Rider Feral: [Last Alliance]

Natsu Dragneel: [DragonForce]

Erza Scarlet: [Disturbia]

Lucy Heartfillia: [Goo Goo Doll]

Grey Fullbuster: [Ice Ice Baby]

Megumi Akitsuki: [Girls Generation]

Sora/Kamen Rider Heart: [Anthem]

Yusuke Urameshi: [Fall Out Boy]

Sonic The Hedgehog: [Backstreet Boy]


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone in internet land! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with the second chapter to _Kamen Rider Zero: Multiverse Panic_! Basically, Takashi and the gang arrive in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, where they meet the Elric Brothers, Edward and Alphonse, who are investigating strange happenings in the town of Leore, where they discover that a priest known as Father Cornello is using an artificial Philosopher's Stone to pull off alchemy in the form of miracles, and they decide to halt Cornello's plans before they go on even further. This marks the debut of Edward's rider form, Kamen Rider Fullmetal, and my OCs, Nathan Ralls/Kamen Rider Mangetsu, Nakashima Kazuma/Kamen Rider White Star, Yushiro Hayase/Kamen Rider Ryujin, Kyler Prince/Kamen Rider Blitz, Kenjiro Midorikawa/Kamen Rider Akuma, Naoto Kiryuin/Kamen Rider Amazon Theta, Yumako Kanezaki/Kamen Rider Mizuki, Jason Blackgrave/Kamen Rider Feral, Justin Kase/Kamen Rider Shadow, and Masato Kirishima/Kamen Rider Millennium.

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter

I own nothing else. Read and review!

Chapter 2: Fullmetal Heart And Soul

_LOCATION: World of Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Leore_

The GoGoLiner was emerging from a dimensional portal, and made a stop, the doors then soon opened

"Man, it feels good to stretch my muscles." said Cyo as he got off the train with Bonnie and Anna

"You said it, sweetie." said Bonnie to her boyfriend

"So, _this_ is Leore." said Midnight

"It's quite nice, actually." said Noah

Meanwhile, two boys were busy sitting at a cafe. One had blonde hair done in a braided ponytail, a red coat, and gloves, whereas the other was wearing armor. The blonde was Edward, while the armored boy was Edward's little brother, Alphonse

"Hey, are you two boys street performers or something?" said the shopkeeper. This, of course, prompted Edward to spit out his drink

"Seriously? Do we _look _like clowns to you, Gramps?" said Edward

"Yeah, that's why I asked." said the shopkeeper

"C'mon, Al. Let's am-scray." said Edward as he got to his feet with Alphonse. The next thing you know, Alphonse clonked his head on the roof, making the radio fall with a crash

"Uh-oh." said Alphonse

"AAAAAHHHH! My poor radio!" the shopkeeper cried out

"Whoops." said Alphonse

"Now you've gone and done it, buddy! Where do you expect runnin' around in a tin suit like that!?" said the shopkeeper

"Sorry, that was a total accident. We'll fix it." said Edward

"How're ya gonna fix it!? It's smashed to high friggin' Hell!" said the shopkeeper

"Watch, you'll see for yourself in a minute." said Edward

Alphonse then got out a piece of chalk, and started drawing a Transmutation Circle around the smashed radio

"What the heck's he doin'?" said a townsperson

"You'll see. It's called a Transmutation Circle." said Edward

When he was finished, Alphonse crossed his hands over the smashed radio

"Okay, here goes!" said Alphonse

There was a big flash of light, and just like that, the radio was fixed

"There, ya see?" said Edward

"It's a miracle!" said a townsperson "Your friend's been touched by the Sun God, just like Father Cornello!"

"Touched by _who now_?" said Edward

"It's not like that, it's science, actually." said Alphonse "We're alchemists."

"Alchemists? Yeah, I've heard of those!" said a man "You must be the 'Fullmetal Alchemist', Edward Elric, right?"

Edward smirked, feeling as if he was immediatly recognized, but the crowd was surrounding Alphonse instead!

"Wait a sec! I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist!" said Alphonse "_He_ is!"

The people then turned to see Edward

"What? You mean that little shorty there?"

"RGH...!" Edward snarled, as he grabbed two townsmen by their ankles, and swung them around, extremely pissed off "SHORTY!? CAN A SHORTY DO **THIS!? **WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GONNA CALL ME, A HALF-PINT BEANSPROUT MIDGET!? I'M STILL GROWING, YOU BACKWATER DESERT MORONS!"

"Jeez Louise." said a voice as Takashi walked up with Cyo, Midnight and Ichigo "Someone's a little rowdy."

"Oh, hello there." said Alphonse "My name's Alphonse Elric."

"And _I _am the 'Fullmetal Alchemist', Edward Elric." said Edward "We're the Elric Brothers."

"Brothers?" said Cyo "Shouldn't the oldest be taller?"

"HEY!" Edward barked, a little annoyed

"Easy there, Ed." said Alphonse, trying to get his brother to mellow out

"My name's Takashi Wakamaru." said Takashi "These guys are Cyo the Lion, Midnight the Hedgebat, and Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Are Cyo and Midnight Chimeras by any chance?" said Alphonse, a little curious

"The heck are Chimeras?" said Cyo "We're Mobians, actually. We're from the planet, Mobius."

"So, you guys are like extraterrestrials?" said Alphonse

"In a way, yeah." said Midnight

"YEEEEEK!" Edward shrieked "Don't probe me or take my brain!"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" said Midnight "What is it with you Humans and thinking us aliens probe people and take their brains?"

"I blame sci-fi movies." muttered Cyo "Look, we're not gonna probe ya, and we're _especially _aren't gonna take your brain, Edward."

"What's with your hand, Mr. Cyo?" said Alphonse, pointing at Cyo's robotic hand.

"Oh, this?" said Cyo "It's a cybernetic prosthetic. I lost my old one fighting an evil scientist, so I got fitted with cybernetics, simply put, me, Takashi-san, and Midnight are cyborgs."

"The heck are cyborgs?" said Alphonse

"Cyborgs are humans with robotic enhancements in their bodies." Cyo explained.

"So, you're like part machine, part organic lifeform?" said Edward

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." said Midnight

"Interesting." said Edward "Takashi, right? You're not the only one with changes done to your body."

A few minutes later

"You transmutated your late mother...at eleven years old?" said Nick

"I see." said Brain, eyeing Edward's automail arm "So, _that's _why you're known as the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. You poor boys, you must've been through so much."

_"I told my superiors that he lost his right arm and left leg in the Ishvalan Civil War." _said a voice on Brian's phone, this voice belonged to colenal Roy Mustang, aka the 'Flame Alchemist'. _"I'd like you to keep quiet about his attempts at Human Transmutation."_

"Gotcha." said Brian "Last thing we need is for the State Military of Amestris to lose a brilliant indevidual."

Meanwhile, at the Church of Letoism, a woman was kneeling in front of a statue of Leto, praying. This woman was known as Rose Thomas, and she had been through some rough times, since she lost her parents, and lost her boyfriend in a freak accident

"Please, Lord Leto." said Rose "Please, bring him back..."

Rose turned to see Edward and Alphonse

"Welcome." said Rose "Have you come to visit the church of Letoism?"

"Nah, I never was much of a religious type." said Edward

"That's quite a shame." said Rose "If you believe in defying grace, you can do the impossible, maybe, just maybe you could probably even grow taller!"

"What's the problem with you people!?" said Edward "I'm _not _short!"

"Easy, Brother. Easy." said Alphonse, attempting to calm down Edward

"So, you're saying that by praying to a certain god, you think anything can happen?" said Edward

"Yes." said Rose

Edward sighed, and took out a small book

"Water: 35 liters, ammonia: 20 kilograms, salt: 1.5 grams, saltpeter: 16 grams, lime: 3.5 grams and various other elements in trace qualities." he read

"Whuh...?" said Rose, looking a little stumped

"That's the complete chemical makeup for the average human adult body." said Edward "It's been calculated right down to the very last gram. It's been impossible to transmutate a Human body, and you're saying you can do the same thing with prayer!?"

"Lend thy voice to God, and your prayers will be answered!" said Rose

"Did I mention those ingredients that I read off?" said Edward "A kid can buy that stuff from the store with all the change in his pocket, so us humans are pretty cheaply made."

"That's blasphemy..." said Rose "People are all children of God, created in his image!"

"You see, Rose, us alchemists don't believe in unprovable theories like 'God'." said Edward "Have you heard of the Greek myth, _Daedalus and Icarus_? It's about an inventor who made wings of wax for him and his son to fly away from prison, but Icarus flew too close to the sun, so his wings melted and he came crashing into the sea."

Meanwhile, Cornello was finishing another broadcast

"Well done, Father Cornello." said a voice belonging to Cray "Another amazing broadcast."

"Many thanks, Cray." said Cornello

"Father Cornello, we've recieved news that the State Military has sent someone to investigate." said a soldier

"Just send them away." said Cornello

"But, Father. This time they've sent a prodigy. A young boy who became a State Alchemist at only twelve years old! His name is 'Edward Elric'."

"Dammit, are you talking about the 'Fullmetal Alchemist'!?" said Cornello "The military must really mean buisness, and if we sent them away, they'd come back with reinforcements. What if...they _didn't _arrive?" he said with an evil smirk

"It'll be as God wishes." said Cray with a smile

Elsewhere, Edward, Alphonse, Takashi, Midnight, Tsukune, Cyo, Inuyasha, Randy, and Ichigo were following Cray

"You're lucky to get an audience with Father Cornello, he's usually very busy." said Cray

"Let's get this over with, okay?" said Edward

"Yes...let's end it like **this**." said Cray as he pulled out a revolver and shot Alphonse's head off

"AL!" said Edward, rushing to save his brother, but was blocked by guards

"Brother Cray, what are you doing!?" said Rose

"You have to understand, Rose. They're evil." said Cray "It's as Leto dictates that we dealt with them."

"I guess there's some pretty dark Gods here." said Alphonse as he got up and grabbed Cray's revolver, and Edward clocked him in the jaw

"Strike!" said Edward

"Wha...!?" said Rose, looking at Alphonse's hollow armor body "There's nothing there!"

"It's not just that." said Edward "Looks like Father Cornello's shown his true colors."

"No, this can't be true!" said Rose "There's no way that Father Cornello would do something like this!"

"Aw, man! After seein' all this, she **still **believes in 'His Phoniness'!?" said Inuyasha

Later, the gang entered a chamber, where they noticed Cornello appear

"Greetings." said Cornello "Have you come to hear me preach?"

"Listen here, _padre_." said Inuyasha "How is it that you're using Alchemy to fool these townspeople?"

"Alchemy?" said Cornello "I don't have the foggiest idea of what you're talking about."

"We've noticed that you are able to pull off feats that are impossible to do without violating the Laws of Equivilant Exchange." said Edward "We figured out what you were doing, and it's all thanks to that ring you have containing a Philosopher's Stone in it."

"You're a rather observant one, aren't you, Mr. Elric?" said Cornello "You're correct. This _is _an honest-to-God Philosopher's Stone. With it's power, I am able to pull off feats that're impossible for most Alchemists. I could turn plain, ordinary drinking water into a very fine wine. I can turn worthless metals into precious metals such as gold. With it's power, I can do almost anything!"

"Almost anything, eh?" said a voice similar to Shinjiro Hayata from the Netflix-original Ultraman anime. The others turned to see a college-aged young man with chin length, messy, dark brown hair, coffee brown eyes, a black shirt, grey jeans, and black sneakers.

"Who the heck are you?" said Edward

"Just a fellow passing-through Kamen Rider." said the young man "My name's Nathan. Nathan Ralls."

Edward took notice of the bracelet on Nathan's right wrist. It was a black and white bracelet with an oval-cut black moonstone on it

"An Equarnian, eh?" said Cornello "Figured as much with that bracelet of yours, and you must have your Equarnian Mark on your chest, right?"

"You've figured me out." said Nathan as another young man walked up beside him. This young man had brown hair styled like L Lawliet from Death Note, vivid green eyes, a black shirt with a white star over a white jacket, grey fingerless gloves, black jeans, and blue sneakers "This is my friend, Nakashima Kazuma, and our freinds, Yushiro Hayase, Kyler Prince, Kenjiro Midorikawa, Naoto Kiryuin, Yumako Kanezaki, Jason Blackgrave, Justin Kase, and Naoto Kirishima."

"I myself am a Kamen Rider, just like Takashi, Randy, Tsukune, Inuyasha, Midnight, Nathan, and Ichigo." said Nakashima, sounding like Sosuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic

"Eh? "Kamen Rider"?" said Edward "The Hell are those?"

"Well, we're gonna show ya." said Nakashima as he revealed a belt similar to the Hiden Zero-One Driver on his waist, but modified, and he took out a navy blue colored Progrise Key, and pressed the button on it

**=SWOOP!=**

Nakashima then held it in front of the belt

**=AUTHORIZE!=**

Suddenly, a construct of a soaring hawk appeared

"Henshin!" said Nakashima as he opened the Progrise Key, and inserted it inside the belt

**=PROGRISE! TAKE OFF TO THE SKIES! SOARING HAWK! Mighty wings with a powerful gale force.=**

In Nakashima's place was an armored figure that resembled Kamen Rider Wrath, with the helmet of Kamen Rider OOO TaJaDoru Combo. His armor was black, white, and cobalt blue, and his optics were green. This was Nakashima's Rider Form, Kamen Rider White Star

Nathan then took out a SengokuDriver, and slapped it onto his waist, before taking out a Lockseed similar to the Ringo Lockseed, but green, and he pressed the button on the side

**=GREEN APPLE!=**

Suddenly, a portal similar to a zipper opened, revealing a metal green apple similar to the Ringo Arms Armor Part. Nathan then attached the Green Apple Lockseed onto his SengokuDriver and locked it into place

**=LOCK ON!=**

Suddenly, Japanese horagai music began playing, until Nathan moved the Knife Cutter on the SengokuDriver, opening the Lockseed

"Henshin." said Nathan

**=SOIYA!=**

The Armor Part dropped, and attached onto Nathan as his bodysuit formed, and then it opened, forming his chestplate and pauldrons

**=GREEN APPLE ARMS! SUBARASHI, ON THE SCENE!=**

In Nathan's place was an armored figure similar to Gaim, but with Zangetsu-Shin's helmet, and a crescent moon shaped forehead piece. In his hand was a sword similar to the Daidaimaru, but the blade was similar to a green apple slice. He had a Musou Saber on his belt

Yushiro then took out a belt that was a cross between the Arcle and the Powered Altar Ring, and attached it onto his waist, and then he took out an object similar to the MaDan Keys from Madan Senki Ryukendo

"Henshin!" said Yushiro as he inserted the key into the belt

**=INFERNO REGALIA!=**

In Yushiro's place was an armored figure similar to the Flame Dragon Armor Hero from the Chinese superhero drama, Armor Heroes, but with the helmet of God Ryukendo, and the face of Ryugen Budou Arms. His armor was red, orange, and gold in color. His helmet had vivid blue optics, and his gloves had claws on the fingertips

Kyler was wearing a ZECT Belt, and had a Zector similar to the Kabuto Zector, but modeled after a goliath beetle. It was silver in color

"Henshin!" said Kyler as he slid it onto his belt

**=HENSHIN=**

Kyler was then clad in bulky silver armor, until he pushed the horn up a little, causing the bulky armor to lift up some

"Cast Off!" said Blitz as he pulled the Blitz Zector's horn back

**=CAST OFF!=**

The bulky armor flew off, revealing armor similar to Kabuto's, but colored gunmetal grey with a white grid pattern on it, and the horn folded upwards between the visor, splitting it into two green colored optics

**=CHANGE: GOLIATH BEETLE!=**

Kenjiro was wearing a cross between the Arcle and the Shogun Buckle, and he took out a key similar to the Brachio Key from Power Rangers Dino Thunder

"Henshin!" said Kenjiro as he inserted the key, and turned it

**=KAEN YOROI!=**

In Kenjiro's place was an armored figure that looked like BLACK RX BioRider crossed with the Samurai Armor from City Of Heroes, with Gaim's forehead piece. In his hand was a katana similar to Harusame from Shaman King crossed with Gerbera Straight from Mobile Suit Gundam Astray

Naoto was wearing an AmazonsDriverNeo, and he took out something similar to a syringe, inserted it into the belt, and pressed down on the plunger

**=THETA!=**

"Amazon!" said Naoto as he transformed into his Rider Form. He looked like Amazon Alpha with Amazon New Omega's helmet, gauntlets, and boots. His bodysuit was navy blue with an indigo scar design, and his optics were dark blue

Yumako was wearing a Henshin Kigen on his wrist, so he pulled down on it, and strummed it, he was enveloped in a cobalt blue aura, and he transformed into Rider Form. He looked like Zanki with Sabaki's head. His bodysuit was cyan in color, while the parts of his helmet were navy blue.

Jason then did the poses that Kotaro Minami did to transform into BLACK RX

"Ectophase Activate!" said Jason

**=HENSHIN=**

In Jason's place was an armored figure that resembled BLACK RX BioRider, with the helmet of Kamen Rider Joker, and the chest armor of Kiva Garulu. His wrists, ankles, knees, and elbows were black, while the rest of his armor was crimson red. His helmet had wolf ears on top of it, and his gloves had pointed claws on the fingertips

Justin was wearing a belt similar to the DoubleDriver, and he took out a GaiaMemory with a stylized 'S' on it.

=**SHADOW=**

Justin then inserted the Shadow Memory into the ShadowDriver, and opened it

"Henshin!" said Justin, sounding like Tommy Oliver from Power Rangers

**=SHADOW=**

In Justin's place was an armored figure similar to Arkham Knight Batman, with the chest armor of Sword Form Den-O, and the helmet of Kamen Rider Aqua. His armor was jet black and dark silver, and his helmet had dark purple optics

Masato took out a belt similar to the DecaDriver, and slapped it onto his waist, causing the belt straps to appear. Masato then took out a card

"Henshin!" said Masato as he inserted the card into the belt

**=KAMENRIDE: MILLENNIUM!=**

In Masato's place was an armored figure similar to Decade, but colored white, silver, and gold, with an 'X' between the barcode on the helmet, and vivid blue optics

"Whoa..." said Randy

"Well, I'll be doggoned." said Takashi "Fellow Riders!"

"I am the Child of the Blood Moon!" said the transformed Jason "Kamen Rider...FERAL!"

_"Saa, omae wo tsumi wo kazoero." _Said the transformed Justin

"Jason's Rider Form kinda reminds me of you, in a way, Takashi-san." said Cyo

"Yeah, kind of." said Takashi as he did his normal transformation movements

"It's Morphin' Time!" said Takashi

"Henshin!" said Randy, Tsukune, Ichigo, Midnight, and Inuyasha

**=HENSHIN=**

**=NINJAAAAAAAAAAA-GO! LIGHTNING ON!=**

Takashi, Midnight, Randy, Tsukune, Ichigo, and Inuyasha then entered their Rider forms as well. Randy's armor was now electric blue with lightning decals on the gauntlets and boots, and his optics were golden yellow

"So, you must be the 'Kamen Riders' that my informant told me about." said Cornello as he pulled a lever "Have you by any chance seen a Chimera?"

The chimera, in appearance, had the front body of a lion, but the rear body of a lizard

"So, you're using the Philosopher's Stone to make atrocities like that, huh?" said Justin/Kamen Rider Shadow as he drew a sword similar to the Shadow Saber from Power Rangers SPD "Now that's just twisted."

Edward then clapped his hands together, and summoned a spear from the ground

"What!? You can perform Alchemy without a Transmutation Circle!?" said Cornello "You're truly a State Alchemist after all! But, it's not enough!"

The Chimera lunged at Edward and slashed his spear to bits and scratched his left pantleg

"Hah! How do you like the feeling of Chimera claws that can tear through iron like tissue paper!?" said Cornello. Suddenly, Edward smirked

"Gotcha!" said Edward as the Chimera's claws snapped off, much to it's shock

"What!? Well, if your claws don't work, then **bite him to death**, you stupid beast!" said Cornello as the Chimera clamped it's jaws down on Edward's arm, but felt metal instead of normal human flesh and bone

"What's wrong, Kitty? Taste bad?" said Edward "Then taste _this_!"

With that, Edward snapped his leg upwards and kicked the Chimera in the face, tearing his jacket and revealing his automail prosthetic arm in the process

"An automail arm..." said Cornello "So that's it, eh? That's how you have the title...of 'Fullmetal Alchemist'!"

"Why don't ya come down here and try me on for size, ya third rate fraud?" said Edward "I'll show you real quickly that there's no comparison between us!"

"Don't you see, Rose?" said Cornello "These boys attempted to play God by performing Human Transmutation as a means of bringing someone dead back to life! They've committed the worst possible sin!"

"Now do you see, Rose!?" said Edward "Is _this _what you really want?"

"Well, if you two idiot boys want to play God so badly..." said Cornello as he used his ring to turn his cane into a machine gun "I'll just send you there to meet him in person!" With that, Cornello opened fire

"Sorry, but me and God don't get along very well." said Edward, having made a wall with alchemy "Even if I went, he'd probably chase me away."

Suddenly, a new Necrodon appeared. It looked like the Aracnea Worm crossed with the Mole Amazonz. This was Mogurachnid. With him was a Mantis Majuu, a Crab Darkmare, a Grasshopper Amazonz, a Samurai Dopant, and Yokai Tsuichigumo and Jorogumo, the Spider Yokai siblings

"Let's do it to it, guys!" said Mangetsu as he readied his Musou Saber and Ringojin

"Right!" said Zero, Ninja, Ghoul, Shinigami, Yokai, Night, White Star, Shadow, Feral, Millennium, Ryujin, Mizuki, Akuma, Blitz, and Amazon Theta.

(Cue Song: "Jounetsu No Kaze" by The Inazuma Sentai)

Mogurachnid made some Skulloids appear, while the Scorpion Darkmare did the same with some Zomborgs, the Mantis Majuu summoned some Sendojuu, and Tsuichigumo and Jorogumo summoned some Kagune, which were monsters that resembled Ashigaru soldiers, while the Samurai Dopant brought out some Masquerade Dopants

"Get them!" said the monsters, making the grunt monsters charge

Zero took out a Circuit Card at the same time Feral took out a Grid Card

"Hey, you use cards to summon your weapons and change your forms just like me!" said Zero "That's actually pretty impressive!"

"Thanks, man." said Feral as he slid the GridCard across his belt at the same time Zero did the same

**=SPARK SLASHER, UP AND ON!=**

**=FERAL EDGE, EQUIP ON!=**

In Feral's hand was a sword similar to a Nerf N-Force Marauder longsword, and he slashed away at the Zomborgs and Skulloids with Zero's aid

Shadow was slashing away with the Shadow Edge in his hands, and Akuma was using his katana to slash away at Kagune

Ryujin took out a MaDan Key like object and inserted it into his belt before turning it

**=SCORCHING SABER!=**

In Ryujin's hand was a sword similar to the Flame Saber from Kamen Rider Agito, with the blade of the Sword Bringer used by Kamen Rider Mars, and he was slashing away at Sendojuu

**=BLADE: LOADING=**

Amazon Theta now had a blade on his arm, and was slashing and stabbing at Zomborgs, Skulloids, and other lesser kaijin

Ninja and Ghoul were fighting Skulloids, Shinigami and Yokai were slashing away at Sendojuu, and Night was fighting some Zomborgs with White Star, Mizuki, Millennium, and Mangetsu's help

"I've got the Samurai Dopant!" said Shadow

"Leave the Grasshopper Amazonz to me!" said Amazon Theta

"Me and Nate got Tsuichigumo and Jorogumo." said Akuma

"I'll take care of the Mantis Majuu." said Ryujin

"We'll deal with the Crab Darkmare and Mogurachnid." said Zero

Amazon Theta fought against the Grasshopper Amazonz in hand to hand combat, and delivered a devistating punch to it's face. He then pressed down on the syringe's plunger, and the blades on his left gauntlet extended

**=AMAZON PUNISH=**

Amazon Theta then lunged and slashed the Grasshopper Amazonz with them, splitting the monster in half at the shoulder

Shadow was fighting the Samurai Dopant in a sword duel. The Dopant in question looked like Kibaoni Gengetsu crossed with Master Xandred and Another Hibiki. In it's hand was an odachi sized version of Uramasa

"You weakling Riders can't even protect yourselves, much less all of Humanity!" said the Samurai Dopant "I'll cut you to ribbons!"

"I seriously doubt that one, pal." said Shadow as he delivered a powerful slash that shattered the Dopant's sword

"What the Hell!?" the Samurai Dopant blurted out as he staggered back

Shadow then pressed a trigger on the Shadow Edge, causing the wolf-head hilt to open it's mouth, revealing two Maximum Drive ports in front and back of the blade. Shadow then pulled out the Shadow Memory and inserted it into the slot on the back of the blade

**=SHADOW: MAXIMUM DRIVE=**

"Shadowed Razor!" said Shadow as he sent a dark purple sword beam that slashed the Samurai Dopant, defeating it, revealing a young man as the Samurai Memory shattered

Mangetsu and Akuma were busy fighting against Tsuichigumo and Jorogumo, slashing away with their swords. Mangetsu then combined the Ringojin and his Musou Saber into a double bladed naginata, and unlocked the Green Apple Lockseed

**=LOCK OFF!=**

Mangetsu then attached it onto the Musou Saber's drive port, and locked it into place

**=LOCK ON! ICHI, JUU, HYAKU, SEN, MAN!=**

**=SEIBAI!=**

Both blades began to shine green, as Akuma's sword was enveloped in flames

**=GREEN APPLE CHARGE!=**

Akuma then unleashed a flurry of slashes on Jorogumo as Mangetsu bashed Tsuichigumo with the Ringojin Naginata Mode multiple times, destroying them

Ryujin was fighting the Mantis Majuu with the Scorching Saber, and was slashing him multiple times, before inserting another key in the belt

**=FINAL BLITZ!=**

Ryujin then jumped into the air as a flaming construct of an Asian dragon flew into the sky with him

"Blazing Dragon Crash!" said Ryujin as he did a flying side kick, striking the Mantis Majuu with all the force of a meteor as the flaming dragon clamped it's jaws down, destroying the Mantis Majuu

The Crab Darkmare was getting thrashed nonstop by Yokai, and it was missing an arm

"In the end, you're just a great, big, butt-ugly crab." said Yokai "So, I'll just break you open, and see what the **inside of you **looks like!"

Yokai then readied Tessaiga

"WIND SCAR!" Yokai bellowed, bringing Tessaiga down on the Crab Darkmare, splitting it in half and destroying it

Mogurachnid was sent skidding back, but then Zero, Ninja, Ghoul, Shinigami, Night, Millennium, Mizuki, and White Star all jumped into the air

"Eight Way Rider Kick!" they said in unison

**=SOARING IMPACT!=**

**=FINAL ATTACKRIDE: MI-MI-MI-MILLENNIUM!=**

Mogurachnid was struck with the force of a cannon blast from all eight combined Rider Kicks and was sent flying

"DAMMIT AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL!" Mogurachnid bellowed before he exploded

Edward let out a low whistle

"Whoa..." he murmured

"You'll need this in the future." said Zero as he handed Edward a belt similar to the Garren Buckle "Go take Cornello down a peg!"

"You got it!" said Edward as he raced off

Elsewhere, in Cornello's office, Cornello dashed into the room, and spotted Edward

"There you are, you infernal little runt!" said Cornello

"Look, just cut the crap already." said Edward "We all know that I'm not going anywhere without that Philosopher's Stone. So, just hand it over, and nobody needs to get hurt."

"Ask me anything, and I'll give you the answer." said Cornello

"Okay, lemme ask you this: Why waste the Philosopher's Stone to perform such phony miracles?" said Edward

"Because, with each miracle, I'll make an army of belivers that aren't afraid to die, and with them, I'll tear this country to shreds! Who knows, maybe I'll carve a piece for you!" said Cornello as he started laughing evily, only for Edward to burst into chuckles "Hey, what're you laughing about?"

"You really _are _a novice, aren't ya?" said Edward as he held up the switch to the microphone, which was on. Cornello looked at the switch, then at the microphone, and then, he had a sudden realization

_"YOU COULDN'T HAVE-! YOU LITTLE RAT!"_ Cornello exclaimed over the microphone while Alphonse was holding a megaphone made from the clock bell

"There were never any miracles, Rose." said Kagome "Cornello lied to you and everyone else in Leore."

_"How long!? How long has that switch been on!?"_ said Cornello

_"From the start. And your so-called "followers" heard __**every single word**__." _said Edward

_"How __**could **__you!?" _said Cornello

Cornello was furious "You...little...brat...!" he growled "I'll kill y-!"

"Too slow!" said Edward as he transmutated a blade on the back of his automail hand, and slashed Cornello's machine gun

"Just face it, even with that Philosopher's Stone in your ring, you're outclassed here." said Edward

"You...little-!" said Cornello as he touched his machine gun "I am _without _rival!"

The ring flashed, only for the pieces of the gun to be fused with Cornello's arm. Cornello doubled over, screaming in agony.

_'It's a rebound...'_ Edward thought, and then he grabbed Cornello by the shoulders

"SHUT UP!" said Edward "Don't make a deal about one or two arms! Just hand over the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Aaaah! My...my Stone!" Cornello yelped.

Suddenly, the Philosopher's Stone in Cornello's ring turned a dull shade of red, fell out of the ring, shattered, and blew away in the wind

"What the Hell...!?" said Edward "The Philosopher's Stone's supposed to be a perfect material! How could it just shatter like that!?"

"I-I don't know! I know nothing about the Philosopher's Stone!" Cornello yelped "Don't hurt me, please!"

"It's a damn fake..." Edward muttered "You mean, after all this trouble, we had the Philosopher's Stone right in front of us...but it was a _fake_!?"

Edward then slumped in an anime-style emo corner, and Cornello grinned

_'This is my chance! This is my one chance to __**kill **__this annoying little brat!'_ Cornello thought

"Hey, old man." said Edward

"Yes?" said Cornello

"You mean to tell me, after having half the town after us, we went on another wild goose chase for the Philosopher's Stone, only to find out it was a fake!?" said Edward as he transmutated a **giant **statue of Leto the Sun God from the ground. Cornello let out an alarmed yelp

"THIS BETTER BE SOME KIND OF JOKE!" said Edward, about to lose his cool

"W-wait...hold on just a sec! L-Let's be civil about this!" Cornello stammered

"Feel the iron blow of God's wrath!" Edward roared. Cornello screamed in terror, feeling as if the statue's fist was gonna smash him to a pulp, but it missed, and Cornello fainted from terror

"Man, what a freakin' drag." Edward muttered

Back at the entrance of Cornello's church, Alphonse and Megumi were speaking with Edward

"So, did you find the Philosopher's Stone?" said Alphonse

"Nope, it was a fake." said Edward "And we were so close to getting your body back. Looks like we'll have to start all over again."

"Give me the Philosopher's Stone!" said a voice

Edward, Alphonse, Takashi, Megumi, and Cyo turned to see Rose holding a revolver

"Rose..." Alphonse muttered

"Like I said: It was fake." said Edward "Besides, it shattered from overuse, anyway."

"Liar!" said Rose "You're just saying that so you can keep it for yourselves, aren't you!? So you can get your bodies back...and bring your mother back too!"

"You shut up!" said Cyo

"It's the truth!" said Randy

"People can't come back from the dead, Rose." said Tsukune "Not ever...not ever."

"What am I supposed to believe in now!?" said Rose with tears in her eyes "Answer me!"

"All you need to do now is stand up and walk." said Midnight "Keep moving forward."

"You've got two strong legs, right?" said Edward "Now, you've just gotta learn how to use 'em."

Back in town, the people started an angry mob

"Bring out Father Cornello!"

"You lied to us!"

"We want the truth!"

Cornello limped into a corner

"Damn those meddling Elric Brothers!" said Cornello "They've ruined my plans! I won't allow it!"

"Really now, and after everything was going good." said a voice sounding like Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto crossed with Lagoon Boy from Young Justice. This was the Krytarian swordsman, Zakron. With him was Lust and Gluttony, a pair of Homunculi

"You!?" said Cornello

"Hey, Mr. Zakron, can I eat the old preacher, pretty please?" said Gluttony

"I don't think so, Gluttony. The likes of him would give you indigestion." said Zakron

"How dare you give me a fake!" said Cornello

"Of course we'd give you an artificial Philosopher's Stone." said Lust "Why would we entrust a third-rate...scratch that...**fourth rate **fraud like you with the real deal?"

"I will not be mocked by the likes of y-!" said Cornello, but before he could finish, Zakron slashed him with his sword, killing him

"You no longer have any use to us." said Zakron as Cornello's corpse slumped to the ground

"Well, that was a downer." said Lust "Father will be most dissatisfied."

"Let's go, Lust." said Zakron "Envy will handle the rest."

Back at Rosembool, Winry was busy speaking with her grandmother, Pinako

"I worry about you sometimes, Winry." said Pinako "We already lost your parents in the Ishvalan Civil War, and I don't want to lose my only granddaughter."

"Don't worry, Grandma." said Winry with a smile "Once me and the others stop those evil aliens from taking over the world, we'll come back safe and sound!"

"I love you." said Pinako as she hugged Winry

"Love you too, Grandma." murmured Winry. With that, Winry, Edward, and Alphonse boarded the GoGoLiner, while Masato and the other Riders boarded a futuristic bullet train similar to the GoGoLiner, but different.

"That must be the MillenniumLiner." said Takashi

"Yeah, it is." said Masato "It allows me to travel to other worlds."

"Looks like we're gonna be working together to stop Marauderon, Giganidas, and any other interdimensional threat from taking over Earth." said Inuyasha

"Yeah." said Nakashima as he boarded the MillenniumLiner with the others

Meanwhile, Marauderon and Giganidas were speaking with a giant robot that resembled Predaking from Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters crossed with Pre-Earth Animated Megatron. This was Gigatron, the leader of the Predacons.

"Gigatron, are you more than willing to assist us in eliminating Kamen Rider Zero and his allies?" said Giganidas

"Consider it done." said Gigatron "There will not be a heart left beating."

"Excellent." said Eyeskorn, chuckling darkly

(End of Chapter 2)

Next Time, on _Kamen Rider Zero: Multiverse Panic: _Takashi and the gang find themselves teaming up with Lewamus Primal and his team of Maximals protecting UA City from an alliance between the Predacons and the League Of Villains, with Gigatron hell-bent on exacting revenge on the Maximals because Optimus Primal had a hand in the death of his master, Megatron. Also, Jason/Feral runs into his childhood crush, Jenny Summers, AKA She-Wolf, who joins the heroes in fighting the Predacon threat! Can our heroes stand triumphant?

Find out in Chapter 3: Attack on UA City!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone in FanFiction and deviantART! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with the third chapter to _Kamen Rider Zero: Multiverse Panic_! Basically, it's gonna be a crossover between My Hero Academia, Marvel Comics, and Transformers, where Takashi and the gang team up with Izuku and company to aid the Maximals and The Avengers in stopping Gigatron and the Predacons, who have allied themselves with the League Of Villains and H.Y.D.R.A from taking over UA City!

Disclaimer: Same here. Jenny Summers/She-Wolf is WOLFWATCHER12's superhero OC. I wonder if she could be his My Hero Academia OC as well?

Chapter 3: Attack On UA City!

_**LOCATION: **__World of My Hero Academia_

_UA City_

_9:24 PM_

"Well, guys. We've arrived at UA City at last." said Takashi as he got to his feet and walked out the door

"Hey, this place is pretty cool." said Cyo

"Whoa..." murmured Angel

"Here's where we'll meet the famous hero, All-Might!" said Noah

"My girlfreind, Jenny, attends UA University." said Jason "Her Quirk is Lycanthropy, since she was bitten by a Werewolf, but retains her Human mentality."

"Hiya!" chimed a voice similar to Lori Loud from The Loud House as a college-aged woman arrived. She resembled Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy, but with a little muscle. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, a fair complexion, a blue tanktop, blue shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Hey, Jen." said Jason

"Heya, sweetie." said Jenny as she gave Jason a peck on the cheek "I see you've brought your freinds with you."

"Yeah. These are Takashi Wakamaru, Megumi Akitsuki, Tsukune Aono, Tsukune's girlfriend, Moka, Tsukune's cousin, Kyoko, Kurumu Kurono, Ginei Morioka, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, Shizuka Nekonome, Ichigo Kurosaki, Randy Cunningham, Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, Renji Abarai, Orehime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Shippo, Miroku, Kouga, Michiru and Kaname Kururugi, Sango, Midnight, Saint, Topaz, Maria, Angel, Aleena, Breeze, Mya, Eric, Muffy, Sky, Sharp, Anna, Stanley, Cyo, Bonnie, Noire, Inferno, Ember, Noah, Dusk, Nakashima Kazuma, Nathan Ralls, Justin Kase, Kyler Prince, Kenjiro Midorikawa, Yushiro Hayase, Naoto Kiriyuin, Yumako Kanezaki, Masato Kirishima, Edward Elric, Edward's little brother, Alphonse, and Ed and Al's freind, Winry Rockbell." said Jason

"Well, it's nice to meet'cha!" Jenny chirped "Any freind of Jason's is a freind of mine!"

Elsewhere, Crimson was facing a young man with sky blue hair, and hands attached to his face, arms, and legs. This was Tomura Shiguraki, a member of the League Of Villains

"So, I take it that _you're _filling in for All For One, Mr. Shiguraki?" said Crimson

"Yes, indeed I am, Crimson." said Tomura

"Excellent." said Crimson "Allow me to introduce my associates, Count Marauderon of the Krytarian fleet, Giganidas of the Giganoid Army, Kuyo, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Sosuke Aizen, Yhwach, Gigatron of the Predacon army, Oroku Saki, AKA The Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady, Kaos, Gunmar the Black, Zarkon, Haggar, Prince Lotor, Alvin the Treacherous, Drago Bludvist, Grimmel the Grisly, Jei, Dio Brando, Vanilla Ice, Hol Horse, Yoshikage Kira, Akira Otoishi, Diavolo, Enrico Pucci, Funny Valentine, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Tyrian Callows, Hazel Rainart, Arthur Watts, Adam Taurus, Crystal, Jacket, Kibaoni Chimatsuri, Xehanort, and Doctor Eggman."

"These are my associates, Jin Bubaigawara, Dabi, Himiko Toga, and Muscular." said Tomura

"Good..." said Eggman "Soon, we'll be rid of those goody two-shoes heroes, and we'll make the multiverse into a villain's paradise!"

Meanwhile, a Siberian white tiger with the wings of a Peregrine falcon was watching this with a jaguar with vampire bat wings. These were Airstrike and Skyclaw, they were Maximals.

"We need to report this to Lewamus, fast!" said Airstrike, sounding like Trent Mercer from Power Rangers Dino Thunder

"I agree." said Skyclaw, sounding like Theo from Power Rangers Jungle Fury

Suddenly, Gigatron took notice of the two Maximals, and faced a pair of Predacons.

"Toxinator, Stingblade, I want you to exterminate those two Maximals." said Gigatron

"As you say, my liege." said Toxinator, sounding like Mac Guargan/Scorpion from the PS4 Spider-Man game

"Consider it done, Lord Gigatron." said Stingblade, sounding like Deadpool from the Deadpool movies

With that, Toxinator and Stingblade entered their beast forms, Toxinator's was a scorpion, while Stingblade's was a Japanese hornet

Airstrike and Skyclaw were busy flying until they noticed a laser blast being fired at them

"What the slag!?" said Airstrike, as he looked to see Toxinator and Stingblade arrive

"Toxinator, Terrorize!" said Toxinator as he entered robot form

"Stingblade, Terrorize!" said Stingblade as he entered his robot form

"Airstrike, Maximize!" said Airstrike as he entered robot form

"Skyclaw, Maximize!" said Skyclaw as he entered robot form

Airstrike took out his blaster while Skyclaw took out his dual scimitars, while Stingblade extended his Baraka style forearm blades as Toxinator readied his arm mounted blasters

"Sounds like ya need an assist!" said a voice similar to Ben Tennyson as a young man arrived. He was clad in a red and blue costume, with a white spider emblem on the chest and back, and white eyes on the mask with black cobwebs. This was Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man. With him was T'Challa, AKA Black Panther, and Richard Rider, AKA Nova

(Author's Note: I'm using Spidey's costume from the PS4 Spider-Man game, and T'Challa's Black Panther costume from Marvel VS CAPCOM Infinite)

"You three must be Spider-Man, Black Panther, and Nova, correct?" said Airstrike

"In the flesh." said Nova with a cartoonish grin on his face "And I take it you guys are Maximals?"

"In the living steel, Mr. Rider." said Skyclaw

"So, the oversized hornet and scorpion are Predacons, right?" said Spidey, cracking his knuckles

"You guessed it." said a voice similar to Simba from The Lion Guard as a lion with yellow fur and a brown mane arrived

"Yo, Steelmane." said Skyclaw

"Steelmane, Maximize!" said Steelmane as he entered his robot form. Steelmane, in robot form, resembled Leobreaker from Transformers Cybertron, with the head of Lion-O from Thundercats 2011, and the face of G1 Optimus Prime. Steelmane was holding a sword similar to Caliburn from Sonic And The Black Knight

"DETROIT SMASH!" said a voice as a young man with green hair, and mint green eyes wearing a green costume arrived. This was Izuku Midoriya, the ninth user of the Quirk, One For All, which stockpiles strength into a single strike, Izuku delivered a really powerful punch that sent Stingblade skidding back

"Ah, yes. Izuku Midoriya." said a voice similar to Boros from One Punch Man as the Predacon mad scientist, Arachnitron arrived "I can tell that because you possess the spirits of seven of One For All's past users, you are destined to possess _seven _Quirks with no body modifications."

"How do you know this kind of intelligence!?" said Izuku "Who the Hell even are you!?"

"I am Arachnitron, lead scientist of Gigatron's army." said Arachnitron "I look forward to dissecting you for further study."

"Not on your life, asshole!" said a voice as a green, muscular woman delivered a powerful punch to Arachnitron's face. This was Jennifer Walters, AKA She-Hulk, cousin to Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" said Izuku, starting to get excited "You're She-Hulk! And those other three heroes are Black Panther, Spider-Man and Nova!"

"You've certainly done your homework, young Midoriya." said Black Panther

"So, I take it All Might taught you how to use One For All, right?" said Spidey

"Yeah, he did." said Izuku "He taught me how to use One For Might after I saved my freind, Katsuki Bakugo from a thug."

"I can take it that you originally were Quirkless before you learned how to use One For All?" said a voice belonging to Bruce Banner/Hulk

"Holy cow!" said Izuku "You're Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk!"

"You've got that right, kiddo." said Hulk with a smirk.

Suddenly, a robotic Indominus Rex arrived with an arctic wolf, a red kneed tarantula, a bald eagle, a vampire bat, a grizzly bear, a velociraptor, a stingray, a rhinoceros, a silverback gorilla, a field mouse, an orca whale, and a black panther

"Whoa!" Spidey blurted out "Is that the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World!?"

"Lewamus Primal, Maximize!" said the Indominus Rex, sounding like Ragna The Bloodedge from BlazBlue

"Nightfang, Maximize!" said the vampire bat, sounding like Terry McGinnis/Batman from Batman Beyond

"Claw, Maximize!" said the velociraptor, sounding like Leonardo from Seasons 3-5 of TMNT 2012

"Darkchaser, Maximize!" said the black panther, sounding like Sosuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic

"Skybolt, Maximize!" said the bald eagle, sounding like Josuke Higashikata from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable

"Backstop, Maximize!" said the rhinoceros, sounding like Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants

"Ursa Maxus, Maximize!" said the grizzly bear, sounding like Ryu from Street Fighter

"Venomica, Maximize!" said the tarantula, sounding like Bulma from Dragon Ball Super

"Seaspray, Maximize!" said the orca, sounding like Terra from Kingdom Hearts

"Deepdive, Maximize!" said the stingray, sounding like Robin from Teen Titans 2003

"Wolfblade, Maximize!" said the arctic wolf, sounding just like Inuyasha

"Junglord, Maximize!" said the gorilla, sounding like Goku from Dragon Ball Super

"Rodentron, Maximize!" said the field mouse, sounding like Ussop from One Piece

Suddenly, the animals then entered robot form.

Lewamus, in appearance, looked like Animated Grimlock, with the head of TFC Optimus Prime, and the face of TFP Optimus Prime

Nightfang, in appearance, looked like Onyx Primal, with the head of TFC Jetfire

Claw, in appearance, looked like Dinobot, with the head of Stampy from Beast Wars Neo

Backstop, in appearance, resembled Rhinox crossed with Alphonse Elric

Skybolt, in appearance, looked like a genderbent Airrazor, but colored like a bald eagle

Darkchaser looked like Cheetor from the Transformers Generations toyline, but colored like a black panther

Ursa Maxus looked like Polar Claw, but colored like a grizzly bear

Venomica looked like Beast Wars Blackarachnia crossed with Animated Blackarachnia.

Wolfblade looked like Snarl from Transformers Cybertron, with the head of Silverbolt from Beast Wars

"Don't count us out just yet!" said a voice as Takashi, Randy, Tsukune, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Midnight, Nathan, Edward, Nakashima, Justin, Kyler, Kenjiro, Yushiro, Naoto, Yumako, Jason, and Fukuo arrived

"Let's Rider Up, guys!" said Takashi

"Right!" said Randy, Tsukune, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Midnight, Nathan, Edward, Nakashima, Justin, Kyler, Kenjiro, Yushiro, Naoto, Yumako, Jason, and Fukuo in unison

"It's Morphin' Time!" said Takashi

"Ectophase Activate!" said Jason

"Amazon!" said Yumako

"Henshin!" said Tsukune, Inuyasha, Nakashima, Kyler, Randy, Ichigo, Midnight, Edward, Fukuo, Kenjiro, Nathan, Justin, and Yushiro in unison

**=HENSHIN=**

**=KAMENRIDE: MILLENNIUM!=**

**=AUTHORIZE! PROGRISE! TAKE TO THE SKIES! SOARING HAWK! Powerful wings with a mighty gale force.=**

**=LOCK ON! SOIYA! GREEN APPLE ARMS! SUBARASHI, ON THE SCENE!=**

**=SHADOW=**

**=THETA=**

**=INFERNO REGALIA!=**

**=KAEN YOROI!=**

**=CHANGE, FULLMETAL!=**

**=NINJAAAAAAAAA-GO! FIRE ON!=**

Takashi, Randy, Tsukune, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Midnight, Nathan, Edward, Nakashima, Justin, Kyler, Kenjiro, Yushiro, Naoto, Yumako, Jason, and Fukuo had entered their respective Rider forms.

Randy, in Rider Form, resembled Jiraiya from the Metal Heroes tokusatsu, _Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya_, crossed with Kamen Rider Shinobi from _Kamen Rider Zi-O_. His armor was orange and red with flame decals on the forearms and legs, and his helmet had vivid green optics. In his hand was a futuristic katana

Inuyasha's Rider Form, Kamen Rider Yokai, looked like Kamen Rider Wing Knight, but themed after an arctic wolf. He was holding Tessaiga in his hand

Jenny and Megumi had entered their werewolf forms at will, while Bonnie turned into her Werehog form at will. Megumi was taller, furry, and bustier, as was Jenny, and their eyes turned from ice blue to golden yellow. Bonnie's fur turned a darker shade of blue, and her quills had grey tips, her muzzle was slate blue

Edward's Rider Form, Kamen Rider Fullmetal, looked like Kamen Rider Garren crossed with Kamen Rider Rising Mighty Kuuga. His optics were the color of rubies and blood. In his hand was a sword similar to the King Blay Rouser, but modified

Jason's Rider Form, Kamen Rider Feral, looked like BLACK RX BioRider, with the helmet of Kamen Rider Joker, and the chest of Garulu Kiva. His wrists, ankles, knees, and elbows were black, while the rest of his armor was crimson red. His optics were the color of rubies and blood, his helmet had wolf ears on top, and his gloves had pointed claws on the fingertips

"Let's do it to it, guys!" said Fullmetal as he and the other Riders entered their fighting stances

"Right!" said the other Riders

(Cue Song: "Run Around" from the Digimon Movie soundtrack)

Suddenly, some Kaijin arrived. The first was a Necrodon that looked like a cross between a scorpion and a king cobra. This was Scorpicobra. The next was a Darkmare that resembled a praying mantis, this was the Mantis Darkmare. The third was a Dopant that resembled the Unicorn Zodiarts crossed with the Horse Orphenoch. This was the Unicorn Dopant, the next was a Hyena Amazonz, the next was the Yokai Yuki-Onna, looking like a cross between her Kakuranger and Nininger counterparts, and then there was the Vulture Majuu

"Tempest System, ACTIVATE!" said Feral

**=TEMPEST SYSTEM, READY GO!=**

Feral's armor was now vivid green with magenta optics, his knees, elbows, wrists, and ankles were mint green

**=LIGHTNING-SHADOW=**

Shadow's armor now had electric blue parts patterned like lightning bolts, his Shadow Edge sword had a blade shaped like a lightning bolt

**=THUNDER MODULE, ACTIVATION GO!=**

Zero's armor was now yellow with lightning bolt decals on the boots and gauntlets, and his optics were now orange

**=LIGHTNING REGALIA!=**

Ryujin's armor was now yellow with lightning themed armor on the legs, forearms, chest armor, pauldrons, and helmet, and his optics were now blue

**=INAZUMA YOROI!=**

Akuma's armor was now electric blue and yellow, and his optics were violet

Feral took out another GridCard at the same time Zero took out a CircuitCard, and they slid them across the tops of their belts

**=LIGHTNING BLADE, UP AND ON!=**

**=TEMPEST ARROW, EQUIP ON!=**

In Zero's hand was a katana sword, while Feral had a bow and arrow like weapon similar to the Sonic Arrow crossed with the Chalice Rouser in it's bow and arrow form

**=LOCK ON! SOIYA!=**

**=RASPBERRY ARMS! YUMIYA MEISTER, HIT YOUR MARK!=**

Mangetsu was now wearing red armor themed after a raspberry, and he held a bow and arrow weapon similar to the Sonic Arrow, but different

**=THUNDER LANCER!=**

In Ryujin's hand was a lance similar to the Banaspear, but modified

**=BLADE: LOADING=**

Amazon Theta now had his blade out, and the Riders all rushed the Kaijin they were fighting

Zero, Night, Ninja, Millennium, and Feral were fighting Scorpicobra and the Mantis Darkmare, Shinigami, Mangetsu, Yokai, Fullmetal, and Ryujin were fighting the Vulture Majuu, Amazon Theta was fighting the Hyena Amazonz, Shadow was fighting the Unicorn Dopant, and Akuma was fighting Yuki-onna

The Unicorn Dopant then pulled off the horse-face mask on it's head, revealing a face similar to Delu-Knight underneath, and the mask morphed into a rapier, and he fought Shadow in a sword duel

Jenny/She-Wolf was busy fighting some HYDRA soldiers, slashing them with her indestructable claws

(**Narrator: Jennifer "Jenny" Ann Summers, AKA She-Wolf. Quirk: Lycanthropy. Grants her the atributes of a Werewolf, and her strength multiplies during what stage the moon is in**, **so when the moon is full, she's nearly unstoppable**)

"Don't mess with a Purebred Werewolf, because I'll rip you sad sorry bunch to shreds!" said Jenny/She-Wolf

Scorpicobra had summoned some Skulloids to help turn the tide of battle, at the same time the Mantis Darkmare summoned some Zomborgs, and the Riders were thrashing the grunts left and right. Suddenly, they saw a red, orange, and yellow European dragon, a praying mantis, a crow, a spider, a crab, a crocodile, a Spinosaurus, a Pterodactyl, a black Indominus Rex, a great white shark, a hammerhead shark, and a manticore

"Gigatron, Terrorize!" said the dragon, sounding like Megatron from Beast Wars

"Riptide, Terrorize!" said the great white shark, sounding like Hades from Disney's _Hercules_

"Clampdown, Terrorize!" said the crab, sounding like Lord Boxman from OK KO! Let's Be Heroes!

"Razorblade, Terrorize!" said the Spinosaurus, sounding like The Joker from the Batman Arkham games

"Nemesis Primal, Terrorize!" said the black Indominus Rex, sounding like Motormaster from Robots In Disguise 2015

"Blackwing, Terrorize!" said the crow, sounding like Cinder Fall from RWBY

"Dreadwing, Terrorize!" said the pterodactyl, sounding like the Ice King from the Adventure Time cartoons

"Sledgestrike, Terrorize!" said the hammerhead shark, sounding like Genshin from Ninja Gaiden 2 crossed with Madara Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden

"Venostriker, Terrorize!" said the manticore, sounding like Pain from the Naruto Shippuden anime

"Scytheblade, Terrorize!" said the praying mantis, sounding like Jagi from Fist Of The North Star: Ken's Rage

With that, the other animals transformed into robots themselves, and brought out their weapons

"It's time for us villains to reign supreme!" said Gigatron

"Not on your life, Gigatron!" said Lewamus as he fought the Predacon leader in a fight.

Zero and Feral were fighting against Scorpicobra and the Mantis Darkmare, and were putting up a very good fight

"On the count of three, we switch monsters." said Zero "A Darkmare doesn't have much of my forms in their databanks."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea, Takashi-san." said Feral as they swapped monsters, Zero was fighting the Mantis Darkmare, while Feral fought against Scorpicobra

"This does not compute. This does not compute." said the Mantis Darkmare "I was not aware that you possess forms that grant you the attributes of certain elements."

"You could say that I'm full of surprises." said Zero as he slashed away with the Lightning Blade. The blade was now surging with electricity

"Lightning Rider Slash!" said Zero as he swung downwards, slashing the Mantis Darkmare in half from head to crotch. The Mantis Darkmare then exploded

Feral was fighting against Scorpicobra, and was shooting arrows at the Necrodon

"My Tempest Arrow fires arrows composed of pressurized air." said Feral. "They're so fine, they can damage cells."

"As if you could land a scratch on me, pal!" said Scorpicobra as he sent his tail stinger towards Feral, only for it to be slashed off. Scorpicobra screamed in pain until Feral changed back into his base form, Blood Moon System, and shredded his face with the pointed claws on the fingertips of his gloves

_"Jaa, mata." _said Feral as he proceeded to _rip Scorpicobra's still beating heart out of his chest_. Scorpicobra fell to the ground, dead

"Damn, that's just **nasty**." said Feral as he crushed Scorpicobra's heart in his grip as the Kaijin in question dissolved into black sludge

_'Jeez Louise.' _Zero thought _'He's a pretty ferocious fighter. He can dismember monsters with just his bare damn hands alone.'_

Mangetsu was busy fighting Yuuki-onna in Raspberry Arms, but then he took out a green apple themed version of the Kachidoki Lockseed, and pressed the switch on the side

**=SHUKENJA!=**

Suddenly, a Crack appeared over Mangetsu's head, and he removed the Raspberry Lockseed from his SengokuDriver, and attached the Shukenja Lockseed to it and locked it in place

**=LOCK ON!=**

Mugetsu then moved the knife part on his SengokuDriver

**=SOIYA!=**

The Armor Part fell on Mangetsu before unfolding, forming Kachidoki Arms style armor similar to Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms, but in a darker shade of green. In his hand was a vivid green and gunmetal grey colored version of the DJ Gun

**=SHUKENJA ARMS! DAISHOGUN, STANDING ALMIGHTY!=**

(Cue Song: "Rise Up Your Flag" by Gaku Sano)

Mangetsu switched the switch on high, causing fast-paced Japanese _horogai _music to play, and he opened fire with the DJ Gun, firing rapid-fire blasts like a machine gun at Yuuki-onna. He then combined the DJ Gun with his Musou Sabre, forming a greatsword like weapon. He then slashed Yuuki-onna twice with it, destroying her naginata. He then removed the Shukenja Lockseed from his SengokuDriver, before locking it into place on the DJ Gun Greatsword Mode

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=ICHI, JUU, HYAKU, SEN, MAN, OKU, CHO! MURYODAISU!=**

With that, Mangetsu swung downwards, slashing Yuuki-onna in half

"I didn't even have a snowball's chance!" Yuuki-onna wailed before exploding

Mangetsu then lowered his weapon, sighing in relief

Spidey was fighting against H.Y.D.R.A agents left and right with his hand-to-hand combat skills. Black Panther fought them with his razor-sharp claws, Nova fired energy blasts at them, and Hulk and Shulkie were thrashing H.Y.D.R.A Agents

"Now to really polish you washouts off!" said Shulkie as she swung one around by his ankles "Roundandroundandroundandroundandroundandroundyago!" she said as she proceeded to let go, sending him flying

"Enough!" boomed a voice similar to Baron Draxum from _Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_, as an all-too familiar figure appeared. He resembled N-Daguva-Zeba from KR Kuuga, with the head, forearms, and shoulders of Overlord Inves Baron, the face of Perfect Cell, the wings of Neo-Grifforizer, the dreadlocks of a Predator on the back and sides of his head, and a single, bladelike horn growing from the center of his forehead. In his left hand was a sword similar to the Kokuenken used by Dark Knight Kiba from the first _GARO _tokusatsu, but in his right hand was a shield similar to the one used by Gaisoulg from Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. This was, you guessed it, Giganidas, leader of the Giganoid army

"So, _you're _Giganidas, right?" said Spidey

"The commadore listed you as a planet-wide threat guarenteeing the extinction of all life on Earth." said Zero "So, either come along quietly, or we're bringing you in by force."

"I assure you, I am more than capable of defending myself." said Giganidas as he took out a cross between the EvolDriver and the MeteorDriver, and attached it onto his waist

**=EXCEEDRIVER!=**

_'Please don't tell me...that Giganidas of all aliens is a Kamen Rider too!' _thought Ghoul as the Giganoid warlord took out two object similar to the Evolbottles. The one in his right hand was indigo in color, with eight 'eyes' on it, while the one in his left hand was gunmetal grey in color, and he inserted the indigo one in the slot on the left, then inserted the gunmetal grey one in the slot on the right

**=SCORPION! RIDER SYSTEM! PERFECTION!=**

Giganidas began turning the handle on the belt slowly

**=ARE YOU READY?=**

"Henshin." said Giganidas as he transformed into Rider Form

**=SCORPION! SCORPION! EXCEED SCORPION!=**

In Giganidas's place was an armored figure clad in indigo colored armor, he looked like a fusion of Kamen Rider Horobi and Kamen Rider Sasword. His optics were in the shape of scorpion pincers, and they were the color of rubies and blood

**=*FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*=**

"I am Kamen Rider Exceed." said the transformed Giganidas "I am also the _very last thing _that you will _ever _see."

(Cue Fist Of The North Star: Ken's Rage 2 OST: "Majin")

With that, Exceed strode forwards, and then Fullmetal drew his weapon

"I can take him." said Fullmetal as he readied Excalibur

"Ed, wait." said Zero "Giganidas is seriously dangerous. Now that he can become a Kamen Rider, he's even **more **dangerous! The Hero Association has both him and Marauderon classified as Threat-Level God type monsters!"

"I got this guy!" said Kyo as he drew his weapon "Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Renji, wait!" said Night as Kyo charged at Exceed, and swung at him with his blade, only for Exceed to catch it with one hand

"What...the...hell...!?" said Kyo, his eyes widening with shock upon seeing Exceed grab Zabimaru's blade

"You _really _think you could scratch me with that glorified letter-opener?" said Exceed as he threw a devastating punch to Kyo's face, smashing his helmet.

"That tears it!" said Kyo as he readied his next move "BANKAI!"

There was a flash of red light, and Kyo was standing there with snake skulls on his shoulders, and a snake skull with a blade under it on his right arm

"Behold, my new Bankai." said Kyo "So-Oh Zabimaru."

"So, you've gone from Hihioh Zabimaru, to a totally different Bankai." said Exceed "This I did not expect."

"Hihioh!" said Kyo as a knocked Exceed into a wall

"Orochioh!" said Kyo as he made a snake's tail snag Exceed and toss him skyward

"So-oh Zabimaru: Zaga Teppo*!" said Kyo as a _reiatsu _construct of a snake's head bit down on Exceed. Renji/Kyo smirked

"Bet ya didn't expect _that_, huh, ya Giganoid sonovabitch!?" said Renji/Kyo

"Pathetic." said Exceed as he delivered a knee strike to Renji/Kyo's side, making him cough up blood

"That attack barely even tickled." said Exceed as he walked towards Renji/Kyo "Your piss-poor attacks...**can't do a thing to me!"**

With that, Exceed turned the handle on the ExceeDriver

**=READY, GO! EXCEEDIC FINISH!=**

With that, Exceed then focused energy into his left leg

"Purgatorial Devastation!" roared Giganidas/Exceed as he delivered a spinning heel kick, sending Renji/Kyo flying as he was forced out of Rider form and knocked out

"RENJI!" said the other riders as they raced towards their unconcious friend.

"Let this be a lesson to you." said Giganidas/Exceed "If you cross us villains ever again, I will make sure that you will be permenantly short one Rider."

With that, Giganidas/Exceed then created a portal, and he walked into it

"Renji!" said Hitsugaya/Drago-Z "C'mon, man! Speak to me!"

"Nngh..." said Renji as he opened his eyes "Damn. He means buisness."

As Renji got to his feet, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, prompting him to wince. Justin/Shadow took out a medical scanner

"Looks like that attack busted half the ribs in your chest." he said "You'll be in the medical ward for a while."

"For now, we have to train even harder if we're to stop the likes of Marauderon or his forces." said Takashi/Zero

"Wait, we're coming with you!" said Spidey "There's no way we're letting a bunch of psychos like Marauderon or Giganidas take over our worlds!"

"That's _just _what I wanted to hear." said Brian as the heroes got onto the GoGoLiner

(End of Chapter Three)

Featured Character VA Cast

Protagonists

Izuku Midoriya/Deku: Justin Briner

Ochaco Uraraka/Uravity: Luci Christian

Tsuyu Asui/Froppy: Monica Rial

Tenya Iida/Ingenium II: J. Michael Tatum

Katsuki Bakugo: Clifford Chapin

Jenny Summers/She-Wolf: Catherine Taber

Toshinori Yagi/All-Might: Christopher Sabat

Lewamus Primal and Enji Todoroki/Endevor: Patrick Seitz

Nightfang: Will Friedle

Venomica and Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: Laura Bailey

Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel: Jennifer Hale

Bruce Banner/The Hulk: Fred Tatasciore

Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk: Lisa Zane

Richard Rider/Nova: Benjamin Diskin

Peter Parker/Spider-Man: Yuri Lowenthal

Steve Rogers/Captain America: Roger Craig Smith

T'Challa/Black Panther: James C. Mathis III

Daniel Rand/Iron Fist: Jason David Frank

Skybolt: Max Mittelman

Ursa Maxus: Kyle Heburt

Junglord: Sean Schemmel

Rodentron: Sonny Strait

Seaspray: Jason Dohring

Deepdive: Daryl Sabara

Backstop: Bill Fagerbakke

Claw: Scott Menville

Darkchaser: Chris Patton

Airstrike: Jeffrey Parazzo

Skyclaw: Aljin Abella

Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid: Donald Glover

Thor Odinson/Donald Blake: Dave Boat

Logan James Howlett/Wolverine: Steven Blum

Antagonists:

Giganidas/Kamen Rider Exceed: John Cena

Tomura Shiguraki: Eric Vale

Jin Bubaigawara/Twice: Newton Pittman

Himiko Toga: Leah Clark

Gigatron: David Kaye

Riptide: James Woods

Blackwing and Cinder Fall/Kamen Rider Grimm: Jessica Nigiri

Scytheblade: Michael Sorich

Venostriker: Troy Baker

Dreadwing and Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus: Tom Kenny

Nemesis Primal and Wilson Fisk/Kingpin: Travis Willingham

Toxinator and Mac Guargan/Scorpion: Jason Spisak

Bullet: Richard Steven Horvitz

Stingblade: Ryan Reynolds

Sledgestrike: Neil Kaplan

Arachnitron: Chris Jai Alex

Dabi: Jason Liebrecht

Johann Schmidt/Red Skull: Steven Jay Blum

Eddie Brock/Venom: Benjamin Diskin

Shockburst and Max Dillon/Electro: Crispin Freeman

Alexsei Sytsevich/Rhino: Fred Tatasciore

Adrian Toomes/The Vulture: Dwight Schultz

Herman Schultz/The Shocker: Dave B. Mitchell

Cletus Kasady/Carnage: David Aragnov

Flint Marko/The Sandman: John DiMaggio

Next Time, on KR Zero: Multiverse Panic: Takashi and the gang arrive in the Kingdom of Remnant, where they run into Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Qrow Branwen, and Oscar Pine, as they arrive in the Kingdom of Atlas, they learn that Marauderon has created some new species of Grimm with Salem's help, will they survive this nightmare?

Find out in Chapter 4: Attack On Atlas!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with the fourth chapter to _Kamen Rider Zero: Multiverse Panic_. Basically, Takashi and co. find themselves in the World of RWBY, where they meet Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Qrow Branwen, Penny Polendina, Maria Calavera, and Oscar Pine in the Kingdom of Atlas, where they learn that Marauderon and Giganidas have allied themselves with Salem and her faction, and have created new species of Grimm to attack the Kingdoms of Remnant, Haven, Atlas, and more. Will they be able to survive Salem's attack on Atlas?

Disclaimer: Same Here

Chapter 4: Attack On Atlas

_Location: World of RWBY, Kingdom Of Atlas_

"Whoa." said Cyo "So, _this _must be Atlas. The 'Greatest Kingdom'."

"Yep." said Nick "We've gotta stay alert though."

"Marauderon and his forces must've joined forces with either Roman Torchwick's group, The White Fang, or some other great evil plaguing the Kingdom of Remnant." said Kouga

Suddenly, the others heard a scream of terror, as a group of people were running from strange ebony black creatures with white and red bone-like attachments on them, and yellow eyes.

"What the Hell are _those_!?" said Miles/Kid Arachnid

"My guess is...those must be the Creatures of Grimm." said Inuyasha as he drew Tessaiga "But those aren't any Grimm that I've seen before."

Inuyasha saw that he was facing a Grimm that resembled a giant spider

"What kind of Grimm is _that_ supposed to be!?" said Natasha/Black Widow

"That's an Arachne." said a voice similar to Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul as a young man with black hair styled like Shinn Asuka with black panther ears on top of his head, amber yellow eyes, and dressed in jet black and gunmetal grey DMC4!Dante attire arrived, holding a pair of gunblades similar to Overture from Final Fantasy XIII-II, but futuristic in design.

"And _you _are?" said Sonic

"My name's Ben. Ben Bagheera." said the young man "I'm a Huntsman. It's my job to protect innocent people from these monsters."

With that, Ben charged at the Arachne, and started shooting and slashing at it. He put up a good fight, but then the next thing you know, an explosion went off, and then a monster that revealed to be a cross between a vampire bat and a wolf appeared with the Unicorn Dopant, and a Lion Darkmare. The Lion Darkmare looked like the Lion Inves, with the head of the Leo Imajin, and was brandishing a zanbato, as well as a Chameleon Amazonz, and the Yokai, Onimukaede. The wolf/bat hybrid Necrodon was Vamwolf

"We will rule over all worlds, and nothing is going to stop us!" said Vamwolf

"Not on your life, asshole!" said a voice

(Cue Song: "This Will Be The Day" by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams)

Vamwolf turned to see none other than Ruby Rose with Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen, and Oscar Pine with their weapons drawn, ready to fight

"We've got Huntsmen and Huntresses!" said the Lion Darkmare "Let's rip 'em to shreds!"

"KILL THEM!" roared Vamwolf as a swarm of Skulloids, Zomborgs, Beowulves, Kagune, and other lesser monsters charged. Ruby turned Crescent Rose into it's scythe form, and slashed away with it, while Yang knocked foes away with powerful attacks, Black shot at some Skulloids with Gambol Shroud in it's gun mode, Weiss made some glyphs appear below her feet, increasing her speed, Ren shot at some Zomborgs with Stormflower, while Nora sent some flying with Magnhild in it's hammer mode, Jaune slashed some monsters with Crocea Mors, Qrow turned Harbinger into it's sword mode and cut some monsters down, Oscar struck a monster by thrusting The Long Memory (the official name of Ozpin's cane) like a rapier multiple times at high speed at it

Suddenly, Takashi/Zero, Randy/Ninja, Tsukune/Ghoul, Ichigo/Shinigami, Chad/Yuusha, Renji/Kyo, Hitsuguya/Drago-Z, Inuyasha/Yokai, Kagome/Seraph, Shippo/Kitsune, Miroku/Onmyoji, Sango/Storm, Kouga/Wolver, Edward/Fullmetal, Jason/Feral, Justin/Shadow, Nakashima/White Star, Nathan/Mangetsu, Midnight/Night, Naoto/Amazon X, Kyler/Blitz, Yutaro/Ryujin, Masato/Millennium, and Fukuo/Akuma arrived in Rider Form to help fight the monsters

"What's with the fancy armor?" said Ruby, looking curious

"I'm a Kamen Rider." Takashi/Zero explained "I wear this armor as a means of doing battle with monsters of all kinds."

"The heck's a 'Kamen Rider'?" said Yang

"They're basically armored superheroes who protect innocent humans from evil monsters." said Inuyasha/Yokai

"Okay, that's actually pretty awesome." said Jaune

"We came to your world to help you guys save it from evildoers like Salem." said Midnight/Night as he fought some Zomborgs

"Well, at _this _rate, we'll need all the help we can get." said Nora "I've read books on the Multiverse Theory back when I was still a Huntress-in-training back at Beacon Academy."

"I've read up on the Creatures of Grimm, Faunus, and Dust." said Tsukune

The next thing you know, a Beowulf appeared from behind, and the next thing anyone knew, Takashi held up his hands defensively, an ultramarine aura surrounded the dingo-themed cyborg Kamen Rider and a dome of energy formed around them, protecting them from the Beowulf's attack

"What in the heck?" Takashi/Zero blurted out, bewildered

_**"Takashi, I think the Lunar Crystal not only awoke your Aura, but it managed to unlock your Semblance!" **_said Nick on Takashi/Zero's communicator

"My guess is: My Semblance can generate shields as a means to protect myself and others." said Takashi/Zero

"We need to head to a safehouse or something!" said Cyo as he and the others bolted to somewhere safe

(**AN: I'm using Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Oscar's new looks in Volume Seven of RWBY)**

Meanwhile, someone was watching from afar. It was Zakron, but instead of his usual sword, Transomasa, he had a weapon that was a fusion between Adam's weapon, Wilt and Blush, and Raven's weapon, Omen, it was a rifle that acted as the scabbard for an o-katana. The weapon on Zakron's person was known as Blight And Blossom

"My Count, I have found the Girl with Silver Eyes, known as Ruby Rose, and the current incarnation of Ozma, Oscar Pine." said the Krytarian swordsman on a communicator

_"Excellent." _said Marauderon on the other end _"You're to exterminate Oscar, but bring Ruby Rose back to Salem alive."_

"As you say, My Count." said Zakron as he lept off the building, landing on his feet

"Zakron!?" said Takashi/Zero as he entered a fighting stance as Ruby readied Crescent Rose

"Who in the Hell are you!?" said Ruby

"My name is Zakron, the swordsman of Count Marauderon's army." said Zakron "You see: I was assigned by my master to bring Miss Rose back to him and his associates."

"We won't let that happen!" said Yang as she rushed the Krytarian swordsman, only for Zakron to draw Blight from Blossom, Wind Dust crystals forming a jade green blade

"What the Hell!?" said Yang "That's like my mom's sword crossed with Adam's!"

"You're correct." said Zakron "Basically, I combined both designs and improved them to make my own weapon. May I introduce Blight And Blossom."

"I won't let you lay a _finger _on my sister!" Yang roared as she swung at Zakron, who blocked every attack

"Enough." said Zakron as he dashed towards the others in a burst of black rose petals

"The Hell...!?" said Ruby "He can use _my _Semblance!?"

"I was tasked by my count to bring Ruby Rose to him alive." said Zakron, pointing Blight at Ruby, suddenly, a sadistic grin spread across the Krytarian swordsman's lips "But, he didn't mention _how_ alive she needed to be...or how many limbs she still has."

"Don't you dare touch her!" roared Qrow as he slashed Zakron's face with Harbinger in it's sword mode

"Well, well, well." said Zakron "One of the remaining three members of Team STRQ. Qrow Branwen, in person."

"I don't give a damn about who you are, or whoever the hell your master is." said Qrow as he readied Harbinger in it's sword mode "But, you're gonna either leave my niece alone, or we're gonna have a problem."

"I've read your file, Qrow." said Zakron "You're a former member of the Branwen Tribe of mercenaries, but became a Huntsman along with your older twin sister, Raven. You were given the power to become a Corvid thanks to Ozpin. Your Semblance is negative probability manipulation, but it causes more harm than good, which is why you barely use it. My Semblance allows me to copy another person's Semblance, as well as use more than one Semblance. Now, let's see what you're really made of in battle."

"Ya took the words right outta my mouth!" said Qrow as he lunged at Zakron with Harbinger in it's sword mode, fighting Zakron in a sword duel

(Cue Song: "Bad Luck Charm")

Qrow then fought against Zakron in a heated sword duel, sparks flying as their blades connected. Qrow then turned Harbinger into a scythe and fought Zakron even harder

"Uncle Qrow needs my help!" said Ruby as she got to a vantage point

"Ohmygosh!" said Moka "Ruby, no!"

"Zakron is really dangerous!" said Tsukune "You'll be ripped apart!"

Ruby then turned Crescent Rose into it's sniper rifle mode, and took aim, Zakron and Qrow were fighting even harder than ever. Zakron felt a sniper round graze his cheek

"Well, now! The rose has some extremely sharp thorns!" said Zakron as he used Blossom to fire a rifle round at Ruby, who managed to evade the shot

"Ruby, be careful!" said Yang, looking worried for her sister. Ruby used her Semblance to get to Qrow really fast, and she joined in the fight

"Ruby! What're you doing!?" said Qrow

"I want to help fight too!" said Ruby as both scythe users fought against the Krytarian swordsman. Zakron entered an _iaido _stance with his weapon, and as soon as he drew Blight from Blossom, there was the sickening sound of something sharp slashing into human flesh, and Qrow was on his knees, howling in pain, clutching the stump of his left arm, which had been slashed clean off

"YOU GODDAMN BASTARD...!" Qrow bellowed, his voice going shrill

"Uncle Qrow!" said Ruby, horrified that her honorary uncle was seriously injured. Zakron cackled like a madman

"Now, I know how to get a girl like Ruby to cooperate." said Zakron, chuckling darkly "And _that _is to take the life of someone close to her heart!"

Zakron walked towards Qrow, and rose Blight with the intent to decapitate Qrow with a single strike, until Blake fired a round from Gambol Shroud that got Zakron in the arm, Zakron held in his screams as blood trickled from his arm

"You _filthy _Faunus!" Zakron roared as he glared at Blake. Zakron sheathed Blight, and created a portal that he walked into

"He must've copied my mom's Semblance too." said Yang. With that, the others raced to Qrow's side.

"Someone call a doctor!" said Ruby, with tears in her eyes

"C'mon, Mr. Branwen, stay with us!" said Cyo, looking worried

With that, the gang carried Qrow to the GoGoLiner to have him looked at. Once there, Nick was facing the others with a grim look on his face

"There's something you guys should know: When Zakron sliced off Qrow's arm, he completly severed the nerve endings and muscles in it, and they can't be repaired. I'm afraid that...Qrow's career as a Huntsman is over." said Nick in a grim tone of voice

"No way! Can't there be something you could do?" said Ruby, looking scared

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But doctors can't always fix everything, you know." said Brian

"Dammit!" Ruby snapped "It isn't fair...!"

Yang hugged Ruby, who had tears in her eyes. Nick turned to face Takashi and Megumi

"I made you two your own weapons for when you became a Huntsman and Huntress." said Nick as he handed Takashi a futuristic version of Harbinger, and Megumi a futuristic briefcase.

"Wow..." said Takashi as he held his weapon

"This is Lunar Fang." said Nick "It was inspired by the creation of Harbinger and Crescent Rose. It can become either a greatsword, a scythe, a sniper rifle, or a war scythe."

With that, Takashi made Lunar Fang turn into a sword like Harbinger

"Cool." said Takashi

Megumi looked at her weapon with curiosity

"This is Pandora's Box." said Nick "A Multiple-Weapons Briefcase. It can become a sword, a war hammer, a minigun, or whatever."

"Sweet." said Megumi with a smirk. With that, Pandora's Box turned into a futuristic greatsword similar to the Blue Moon Blade from Cosmic Break 2, and Megumi gave it a few practice swings

"Basically, Megumi, your Semblance allows you to harden your skin and muscles to make them as indestructable as steel." said Brian

"Okay, that's actually pretty awesome." said Megumi

"We found out that Zakron's Semblance allows him to copy the Semblances of others, and use more than one Semblance, like how he copied Ruby's Semblance, as well as the Semblance of Yang's biological mother, Raven Branwen." said Minato

Suddenly, the alarm went off, and the gang saw Vamwolf with the Lion Darkmare, Onimukaede, the Chameleon Amazonz, and the Unicorn Dopant leading a squadron of Skulloids, Zomborgs, Masquerade Dopants, Kagune, and more grunts as well as a lion-like Grimm

"What the hell kind of Grimm is that!?" said Sonic

"That's an Aslan." said Tails "Another unknown species of Grimm."

"Let's go, Guys!" said Justin as he jumped onto his bike, the ShadowBoilder at the same time Takashi, Jason, Midnight, Nathan, and Fukuo did the same and drove off.

"Let's help them." said Ruby as she and the others raced out the door

Elsewhere, in downtown Atlas, Vamwolf was having his subordinates wreak havoc and terrorize innocent people

"Yes! Run, pathetic Earthlings!" said Vamwolf "Nobody can save you now!"

"That's what _you _think, bub!" said Midnight as he and the others arrived

"Well now!" said the Lion Darkmare "Sounds like we've got ourselves some heroes!"

"Let's rip them to shreds!" said the Chameleon Amazonz

"Let's Rider Up." said Midnight as he did his usual transformation poses along with Takashi and Jason, while Fukuo took out a syringe and inserted it into his AmazonzDriverNeo, as Justin took out the Shadow Memory

"It's Morphin' Time!" said Takashi

"Ectophase Activate!" said Jason

"AMAZON!" said Fukuo

"Henshin!" said Justin and Midnight

**=HENSHIN=**

**=X=**

**=SHADOW=**

With that, they all entered Rider Form. Takashi's Rider Form looked like his father, Kotaro Minami's Rider form, BLACK RX BioRider, but themed after a dingo, as shown by the dingo ears on top of his helmet. His wrists, ankles, knees and elbows were red, while the rest of his armor was blue. His mouthplate had fangs, his left shoulder had a Z on it, and he had a yellow crystal on his forehead between his antenna.

Midnight's Rider form looked like BLACK RX BioRider, with the helmet of Super-1. His wrists, ankles, knees, and elbows were dark silver, while the rest of his armor was black. His belt resembled Kuuga's belt, the Arcle, with a neon green gem in the center of it. His optics were vivid green in color.

Jason's Rider Form looked like BLACK RX BioRider, with the helmet of Kamen Rider Aqua, and the chest of Kiva Garulu form. His wrists, ankles, knees and elbows were black, while the rest of his armor was crimson red. His belt resembled Kamen Rider BLACK's Kingstone Belt crossed with the Arcle. His helmet had wolf ears on the top of it, and his gloves had pointed claws on the fingertips

Justin's Rider Form looked like Arkham Knight Batman crossed with DMC4!Dante and Kamen Rider Joker. His armor was jet black and gunmetal grey, and he wore a black trenchcoat. His optics were dark purple in color. His belt resembled the DoubleDriver, but ment for only one person to use.

Fukuo's rider form looked like Amazon Alpha, with the helmet, gauntlets, and boots of Amazon New Omega. His bodysuit was indigo in color with a cyan scar design on it. His optics were vivid blue in color.

"I am the Child of The Moon!" said Takashi/Zero "Kamen Rider...ZERO!"

"I am the Child of the Blood Moon!" said Jason/Feral "Kamen Rider...FERAL!"

"Kamen Rider...NIGHT!" said Midnight/Night

"Now, it's time to count up for your sins." said Justin/Shadow

"Let's do it to it!" said Takashi/Zero as he and the others entered a fighting stance

"Right!" said the others

(Cue: "Let's Just Live")

"Get them!" said the Unicorn Dopant as the Skulloids, Zomborgs, Kagune, and Masquerade Dopants all charged

Zero slid a CircuitCard across the top of his belt at the same time Feral slid a GridCard against the top of his belt

**=SPARK SLASHER, UP AND ON!=**

**=FERAL EDGE, EQUIP ON!=**

With that, Zero and Feral were holding their usual sword weapons as Shadow took out his ShadowCalibur, which resembled the Shadow Saber from Power Rangers SPD.

"Fool, I am a master swordsman!" said the Unicorn Dopant as he turned his unicorn face mask into a rapier "There's no way you can beat me!"

"Oh, really now?" said Justin/Shadow "Somehow, I seriously doubt that."

With that, Justin/Shadow engaged the Unicorn Dopant in a sword duel, as Night and Feral fought against the Lion Darkmare, Zero fought Vamwolf, Amazon X fought the Chameleon Amazonz, and Akuma fought against Onimukaede

"Fools!" said the Lion Darkmare "I'm the King of Beasts! There's no possible way that you can defeat me!"

"It's time for the so-called 'King of Beasts' to be dethroned!" said Feral as he slashed the Lion Darkmare with the Feral Edge

The next thing anyone knew, there was a flash of light, and Zero was holding two new Circuit Cards.

"Wha...? 'Full Moon Module'?" said Zero as he then proceeded to slide the card across the top of the Zero Spark

**=FULL MOON MODULE, ACTIVATION GO!=**

A brilliant blue light enveloped Zero, and his armor changed. He looked like Hyper Muteki Ex-Aid crossed with G3-X and Shooting Wolf Zero-One, his armor was vivid blue in color, with metallic blue accents, and his optics were vivid green in color

_'Takashi-san's accessed his final form!' _thought Night

(Cue Digimon Movie OST: "Let's Kick It Up")

"So, you've got a new form, big whoop!" said Vamwolf "Nothing's stopping me from kicking your ass!"

With that, Vamwolf charged at Zero with the intent to kill, but his claws snapped off on contact with his armor

"Full Moon Module grants Takashi near-godlike power to match even All-Might's." said Nick "You won't be able to leave a scratch on him!"

Zero then took out the other CircuitCard, and slid it against the top of his belt

**=FULL MOON CALIBUR, UP AND ON!=**

In Zero's hand was a longsword similar to Caliburn from Sonic And The Black Knight crossed with the Titan Sword used by Kuuga

"Show that freak of nature what you're made of, Takashi-san!" said Night

"KICK HIS ASS!" said Ruby

"Watch the mouth, Ruby." said Yang in a strict tone of voice

"Yes, sis." said Ruby

With that, Zero slashed Vamwolf twice, and the wolf/vampire bat hybrid Necrodon staggered back

"What the...!? My...my wound's not healing!" Vamwolf snarled

"My sword, the Full-Moon Calibur has the power to negate the regenerative powers of Necrodons like you." said Zero as he began focusing energy into the blade, which started glowing blue

"Full Moon Rider Slash!" said Zero as he sent an arc-shaped sword beam at Vamwolf, destroying him in one hit

Justin/Shadow was busy fighting the Unicorn Dopant in a sword duel, and he then smashed the monster's weapon in a single sword strike. Shadow then pulled out the Shadow Memory and inserted it into the ShadowEdge's left Maximum Drive port

**=SHADOW: MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"Shadowed Slash!" said Justin/Shadow as his sword's blade glowed purple and he slashed the Unicorn Dopant twice. The Dopant exploded as a member of the White Fang fell to the ground as the Unicorn Dopant Memory shattered

"Double Rider Kick!" said Night and Feral as they struck the Lion Darkmare with a two-person flying side kick, destroying him

**=AMAZON STRIKE!=**

Amazon X then did a drop kick, destroying the Chameleon Amazonz

Akuma then executed a Rider Slash, slicing Onimukaede in half from head to tail

Ruby slashed away at Beowolves and Sabyrs with Crescent Rose as Jaune combined Crocea Mors' scabbard and sword into a two-handed sword and fought with all his might.

The next thing you know, a woman in a red dress arrived. She had black hair and an amber yellow eye

"Ruby Rose." said the woman

"Cinder?!" said Ruby "What are you doing in Atlas!?"

"I'm here to claim my revenge." said Cinder "You took my eye."

"AND YOU TOOK PYRRHA'S LIFE, AND THE TRUST OF EVERYONE IN REMNANT!" said Jaune

"Let's just call this good old fashioned revenge." said Cinder as she revealed a modified version of the Hiden Zero-One Driver, and an object similar to a Progrise Key, and she pressed the button on the side

**=GRIMMRISER!=**

**=FEAR!=**

"Henshin." said Cinder as she opened it and inserted it into the belt

**=MONSTERISE! NIGHTMARISH NEVERMORE! BREAK. DOWN!=**

In Cinder's place was an armored figure similar to Kamen Rider Siren, Wrath, and OOO TaJaDor combo. Her armor was black, with white bone patterns on the helmet, chest, gauntlets, boots, and shoulders. Her optics were golden yellow

"I am Kamen Rider Grimm." said the transformed Cinder

"Since when can Cinder of all people turn into a Rider!?" said Randy/Ninja

"You'll need this, Rubes." said Megumi as she handed Ruby a belt similar to the Hiden Zero-One Driver, and a reddish orange jaguar themed Progrise Key. Ruby then attached the belt to her waist

**=HUNTRESS DRIVER!=**

Ruby then twirled the Progrise Key in her hand

"Henshin!" said Ruby, as she pressed the button on the Progrise Key

**= POUNCE!=**

Ruby then waved it in front of the belt

**=AUTHORISE!=**

Suddenly, a projection of a jaguar appeared next to Ruby, and she opened the Progrise Key before inserting it into the belt

**= PROGRISE! CHASE THEM DOWN! STALKING JAGUAR! Here comes the bestial queen.=**

In Ruby's place was an armored figure that resembled Kamen Rider Valkyrie mixed with Marika and Nadeshiko. Her armor was reddish orange in color with jaguar print, and her optics were indigo in color

(Cue "Red Like Roses Part 2" by Casey Lee Williams)

Huntress and Grimm were fighting in hand to hand combat. Huntress did a roundhouse kick to Grimm's side, and then delivered a punch to her abdomen. Huntress then followed up with a headbutt.

"Now to really finish you off!" said Huntress as she slammed the side of the HuntressDriver

**=STALKING IMPACT!=**

Huntress then did a cartwheel before delivering a corkscrew kick, sending Grimm skidding back a few feet.

"How is this happening!?" said Grimm

"You can surrender, or we can bring you in by force. It's your call." said Inuyasha

"This is not the end." said Grimm as she walked into a portal

"Coward." said Zero as he and the other Riders changed out of Rider Form

"Looks like we're gonna need all the help we can get if we want to save our worlds from destruction." said Midnight

"We're gonna come with you guys to whatever world you're heading to next." said Ruby as they walked to the GoGoLiner

(End of Chapter 4)

Next Time, on Multiverse Panic: Takashi and the gang arrive at Death City, Nevada, where they meet Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death The Kid, Liz, and Patti as they find out that Marauderon is helping Medusa create artificial Kishin to attack the city. Meanwhile, Ruby finds herself developing feelings for Kid, and they learn that they are developing powers of their own. Will they be able to save Death City from these atrocities?

Find out in Chapter 5: Welcome to Death City!


End file.
